


Чупакабра

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [36]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Засекреченная военная база среди непроходимых джунглей Боливии, второпях спланированная операция с дырами вместо разведданных и названием, которое вызывает энтузиазм у Дженсена и головную боль у всех остальных. Казалось бы, что может пойти не так?
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 52
Kudos: 106
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Чупакабра

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть иллюстрации:  
> [Чупакабра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215722)  
> [Языки и ветви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239386)  
> [Междусобойчик меж корней](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235534)  
> К тексту есть коллаж:  
> [Операция «Чупакабра»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222868)

Миссия, начавшаяся с дохлых козлов,  
ничем хорошим закончиться не могла (с) Д.Дженсен

Брифинг, на который Кугар едва не опоздал по вине Дженсена, больше напоминал чей-то лихорадочный бред, чем планирование боевой операции. Засекреченная военная база среди непроходимых джунглей Боливии? Серьезно? Ни профиля базы, ни приблизительного количества охраны не сообщалось. Только имя и фотография начальника, которого требовалось взять в плен или, при невозможности захвата, устранить. Согласно оперативной информации, за свои сорок пять лет Хулио Гарсия успел побывать последовательно зоологом, безработным и лейтенантом наркокартеля. Однако сведения о том, как он связался с боливийскими военными, отсутствовали. Из всего этого следовало, что ближайшие дни, а если сильно не повезет – недели, им предстояло провести окопавшись в тропических лесах. Без труда определив настроение команды, Клэй поморщился, будто у него разболелись все зубы разом:

– А вы хотели, чтобы ребята из разведки нам ковровую дорожку расстелили? 

Свое мнение Кугар оставил при себе, но в глубине души поддерживал Дженсена:

– Неплохо бы, так, для разнообразия. Не всегда же нам прикрывать их скользкие, липкие задницы. Оу, ладно, вот это сейчас прозвучало двусмысленно. Но не могли бы они хоть раз сделать свою работу без проколов?

Кугар потер подбородок, скрывая непрошенную улыбку. В последнее время он слишком часто соглашался с Дженсеном по самым разным вопросам. Сегодня они оба едва не опоздали на брифинг, потому что потратили несколько часов на стрельбище. Несмотря на близорукость, Дженсен не жаловался на меткость, хотя его техника оставляла желать лучшего. По правде говоря, у Кугара глаз дергался от того, как он держит снайперку. Внести пару корректив было необходимо в первую очередь для безопасности самого Дженсена. Возможность беспрепятственно касаться его у всех на виду, поправляя стойку и положение рук, была приятным бонусом, не более.

Когда стало ясно, что они вот-вот опоздают, Кугар нахмурился, изобразив недовольство, но раздражения не ощущал. Разве что из-за того, как быстро истекли два часа, отведенные на стрельбу. Это настораживало. Не хватало только, чтобы Дженсен тоже заметил, как много времени они стали проводить вместе. Хуже всего, что Кугар сам не уследил, когда безобидная привычка искать глазами своих в любом помещении превратилась в стойкую потребность знать местоположение Дженсена. 

Тот, казалось, чувствовал на себе взгляд и всякий раз неизменно улыбался в ответ. Скорее всего, он даже не догадывался, что эти улыбки творили с Кугаром. Лучше бы так. В противном случае они оба крупно влипли. Хватит и того, что крупно влип один Кугар. Даже сейчас, рассматривая предоставленные разведкой данные на экране компьютера, Дженсен время от времени поднимал голову и смотрел прямо на него. Словно принимал радиосигнал. Шляпа спасала положение, но лишь немного. За широкими полями можно было скрыть глаза, но невозможно было скрыться вовсе. Они служили вместе чуть больше года, но иногда казалось, что времени «до Дженсена» не существовало вовсе. 

В очередной раз оторвавшись от ноутбука, он хмыкнул:

– Входных данных нет, временных параметров тоже нет. Спасибо, что хотя бы координаты есть. Напомните мне отправить ребятам из ЦРУ корзину с фруктами в знак благодарности. 

Клэй среагировал мгновенно:

– Что я говорил о противозаконном взломе системы? 

– Если нельзя, но они мудаки, то можно?

– Дженсен, я серьезно. Ты хоть представляешь объемы бумажной работы, которую потребует от меня начальство, если ты попадешь под трибунал?

– Это значит, никуда не лезть?

Взгляд Клэя уперся в Дженсена, как острие ножа в шею.

– Понял, босс, – отозвался тот и даже поднял руки в знак благих намерений, в которые не очень-то верилось. – Это значит – не попадайся и не приноси своему полковнику лишнюю бумажную работу.

Его улыбка не сулила ребятам из техотдела ЦРУ ничего хорошего. В отличие от всех остальных членов отряда, в армию Дженсен угодил, выбрав ее как альтернативу тюрьме, когда его поймали на хакерстве. Даже не знай Кугар эту историю от него самого, то легко догадался бы о чем-то подобном. Хватило бы месяца совместной службы. Дженсен был неисправим. Его страсть к компьютерам уступала только его способности влипать в неприятности.

Что бы он ни планировал, разведка заслуживала любой кары. По прихоти руководства, которое отправляло их искать черт-те что черт-те где, переброска в Боливию осуществлялась гражданским рейсом. По легенде они летели туда, чтобы принять участие в научно-исследовательской экспедиции к заброшенному городу древних индейцев. Только вместо археологических лопаток по прилету их ожидало обмундирование и оружие на конспиративной квартире.

Путешествие бизнес-классом им, разумеется, не светило. По поводу чего Дженсен громко возмущался еще в аэропорту, не забывая притворяться археологом, который пишет книгу об Амазонии. С высветленными кончиками волос и в кислотно-розовой футболке это получалось у него отменно. Военного в Дженсене мог заподозрить разве что человек с очень больным и богатым воображением. Кугар внутренне аплодировал его способности выглядеть безобидным при шести футах роста. Если бы не болтовня, цены бы ему не было в разведке.

Однако стоило Дженсену занять свое место рядом с Кугаром в салоне самолета, как череда недовольств по поводу способа путешествия стихла. 

– Мне вот что интересно на самом деле, – заговорщицки понизив голос, сообщил Дженсен, так что Кугар невольно склонился ближе к нему, чтобы расслышать: – Встретим ли мы чупакабру?!

Чертово начальство из ЦРУ, давшее миссии кодовое имя «Чупакабра». Чертов Дженсен, развлекающийся просмотром всякого трэша и чтением новостных изданий в стиле «Дайджест конца света: найди десять признаков апокалипсиса на своем заднем дворе». 

– Понимаю, что ареал обитания не самый очевидный, но все-таки нам может повезти. Как считаешь, Куг? – видимо, лицо Кугара достаточно красноречиво отражало его мысли, потому что Дженсен обезоруживающе улыбнулся: – Да ладно тебе, это могло бы стать неплохим приключением. Джунгли, древние руины и нечто, скрывающееся в густой листве. Романтика походной жизни.

Кугар не собирался отвечать на очевидную подначку – романтикой походной жизни они все были сыты по горло. Однако ничто не могло сравниться с улыбкой, которой одарил его Дженсен, услышав:

– Пиявки, гигантские пауки и анаконды.

– Ты уже начинаешь понимать, что я имею ввиду. Мы с тобой говорим на одном языке, друг мой.

– И лучше бы ты сейчас на нем помолчал, – вполголоса отозвался Клэй с места позади них.

Его недовольство объяснялось просто. При желании в болтовне Дженсена можно было усмотреть раскрытие военной тайны, потому что какой-то шутник из разведки не нашел лучшего названия для их новой миссии. Скорее всего, из-за этого Дженсен и уцепился за персонажа городского фольклора. По крайней мере, Кугар надеялся, что он не собирается всерьез искать чупакабру в лесах Боливии. С Дженсеном никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка. 

Изобразив застегивание губ на замок, он пихнул Кугара локтем в бок и на языке жестов сообщил, что им представилась уникальная возможность встретить существо из древних мифов и легенд. Воодушевление Дженсена наводило на тревожные мысли, что разговоры о чупакабре могут оказаться не только разговорами.

Теоретически Кугар мог бы закатить глаза и сделать вид, что ничего не понимает, закончив на этом беседу. Практически он прокололся еще год назад, случайно выдав, что владеет языком жестов и способен на нем изъясняться. Как и на азбуке Морзе. Было невозможно скрыть смешок, когда бессмысленные для остальных движения рук Дженсена сложились в «Пуч водит как маньяк». С тех пор тот прибегал к беззвучному способу общения, когда для разговора вслух становилось слишком шумно или же, как сейчас, после прямого приказа молчать.

Минуты не прошло, а Дженсен уже развил свою мысль о мифических животных Южной Америки. Но кое с чем он просчитался. Все так же с помощью жестов Кугар напомнил ему, что чупакабра – персонаж не древних легенд, а городского фольклора, которому лет тридцать максимум. Руки Дженсена замерли посреди очередной фразы. «Не ты один умеешь пользоваться поиском в Интернете». Эффект несколько портило то, что Кугар забыл обозначающий «Интернет» жест, поэтому пришлось перейти на азбуку Морзе. Однако Дженсен быстро очнулся от замешательства. Его лицо озарилось довольной улыбкой, приберегаемой на те случаи, когда ему удавалось втянуть Кугара в обсуждение. Тот уже понял, что попался и так просто отвертеться от разговора не получится. Но Дженсен в который раз удивил. «Держу пари, эта поездка принесет море неожиданностей», – сообщил он, и, когда Кугар в ответ все-таки закатил глаза, просто пихнул его в плечо. Они так и остались сидеть, соприкасаясь руками. Если задуматься, из них двоих Дженсен постоянно инициировал физический контакт. Но Кугар не собирался подавать виду, что заметил. Это выглядело бы странно, не говоря о том, что могло заставить Дженсена отодвинуться.

Впереди их ждала не одна бессонная ночь, поэтому Кугар надвинул шляпу пониже и откинулся на спинку кресла. Как это обычно бывало на заданиях, он погрузился в сон не полностью. Выработанные за годы рефлексы заставляли балансировать на грани пробуждения, реагируя на любой потенциальный источник опасности, будь то звук или движение рядом. Однако теплое плечо под щекой неизменно возвращало Кугара обратно в тягучую дрему. В отличие от него, Дженсен только притворялся спящим. За то время, которое они делили комнату на базе и ночевали бок о бок под открытым небом на заданиях, Кугар успел хорошо изучить его привычки. Обычно Дженсен вертелся во сне, пинаясь и скидывая одеяло. Сейчас его выдавало нарочито ровное дыхание и столь же нарочитая неподвижность. Должно быть, он задумался о чем-то своем – снова мысленно писал код или составлял план поимки чупакабры.

Незадолго до посадки Кугар почувствовал невесомое прикосновение к запястью и открыл глаза. Несмотря на шумный, переполненный пассажирами салон самолета, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Разбудивший его Дженсен ухмыльнулся и показал жест, означающий «разборки». Позади них вполголоса, как старые супруги на День Благодарения, переругивались Клэй с Роком, чуть дальше, на соседнем ряду, Пуч делал вид, что никого из них знать не знает. 

– Как считаешь, если мы официально в экспедиции, я могу купить сувенир для Кэтлин? – Дженсен подмигнул: – Это ведь не будет считаться нарушением должностных инструкций?

– Смотря что за сувенир.

В памяти был свеж эпизод, когда Дженсен притащил с собой тряпичную игрушку из сувенирного магазинчика, выдавая ее за куклу вуду, приобретенную на миссии в Центральной Африке, с помощью которой может управлять офицерским составом. 

– Никаких кукол вуду, обещаю. Кэтлин увлеклась географией, хочет стать путешественницей. Ей должны понравиться открытки из разных стран.

С его племянницей и сестрой Кугар познакомился не так давно, после проигранного пари, которое, между прочим, даже не заключал. На очередном задании, петляя по коридорам заминированного здания, Дженсен выдохнул в передатчик, что Кугар может нарушить траурное молчание, все под контролем, он выберется без единой царапины. А потом предложил считать это пари, на кон в котором поставлена совместная поездка в увольнительную. Время утекало, как песок сквозь пальцы, и шансов выбраться у Дженсена оставалось меньше с каждой минутой. В это самое время Кугар сжимал винтовку и отстреливал пытающихся приблизиться к зданию боевиков, расчищая выход. Поэтому пропустил болтовню Дженсена мимо ушей, прорычав: «Заткнись и двигай!» Как и обещал, тот вернулся целым и невредимым. А месяц спустя напомнил о пари. 

Какие бы планы ни строил Дженсен теперь, реальность внесла свои коррективы. Заранее снятый на подставные документы Клэя пикап дожидался их на стоянке неподалеку от аэропорта. Как раз между сувенирным магазинчиком и обшарпанной забегаловкой, которая, казалось, находилась тут с момента основания города. Их новый транспорт выглядел не сильно лучше.

– Это мамонт среди машин, – выразил общее мнение Дженсен, разглядывая видавший виды пикап, в недрах которого уже копался поднявший капот Пуч. – Если таким образом Дэвис мстит за свои сервера, то это ребячество.

– Дженсен!

Холодная война Дженсена и младшего агента технического подразделения, Дэвиса, длилась сколько Кугар служил в отряде. Теоретически тот действительно имел отношение к организации операции, но практически вряд ли стал бы сводить счеты, ставя под вопрос ее успешное завершение.

– Тем более, что я не имею к взлому никакого отношения, босс. Честное скаутское!

– Тебя выгнали из скаутов за поджог, – мрачно напомнил Клэй. 

– Возгорание было случайностью, а ушел я сам. Эта организация не отличается широтой взглядов и терпимостью к инакомыслию.

– То ли дело армия, – хмыкнул Пуч. 

Просияв, Дженсен показал ему большой палец:

– Ну да. Полная свобода действий, взять хотя бы на нас с Кугаром. – Если до этого Кугар лишь вполуха прислушивался к разговору, незаметно осматривая улицу в поисках потенциальной угрозы, то сейчас все его внимание обратилось к Дженсену. Кажется, именно этого тот и добивался. – Смотри, у нас прямо противоположные подходы к делу. Куг не самый разговорчивый парень, я – не самый молчаливый. Пока мы оба справляемся, армии плевать – молчим мы или болтаем. Об этом я и говорю: свобода. 

От очередной широкой ухмылки Дженсена по спине пробежала волна дрожи. Порой его шутки приближались к той опасно тонкой грани, за которой начинались намеки. Или так лишь казалось? Потому что ни Клэй, ни Рок не обратили на формулировку внимания. Прояснять свои подозрения Кугар не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах. Свобода или нет, но армия давала карьеру, цель и чувство принадлежности. О том, что с некоторых пор к этому списку добавилась возможность быть рядом с Дженсеном, он старался не думать. К счастью, от продолжения разговора их спас Пуч, оставивший в покое внутренности пикапа.

– Ну что, сможешь завести этого динозавра? – поинтересовался Клэй.

– И не таких реанимировали.

– Кстати, о динозаврах…

Последовавшая лекция растянулась на всю дорогу до конспиративной квартиры, расположенной на самом выезде из города. Когда Пуч остановился у нужного дома, уже стемнело, а знания Кугара пополнились мешаниной из фольклора индейцев и передач «Как я встретил чупакабру». Несмотря на то, что в нем самом текла кровь коренных жителей американского континента, обычаи и легенды своих далеких предков он знал лишь в общих чертах. Бабушка пыталась приобщать маленького Карлоса к их культуре, однако на том его познания и заканчивались. После ее смерти у него на память осталось ритуальное кольцо с черепом, которое теперь висело на цепочке рядом с жетонами, и пара дюжин полузабытых страшных сказок. Дженсен со своим неуемным любопытством понравился бы бабушке, как и она ему. Пожалуй, будь она жива, Кугар бы рискнул познакомить их.

Конспиративная квартира оказалась подвалом в двухэтажном здании с вывеской благотворительной организации «Дети против войны». Кугар невесело хмыкнул. Интересно, почему всякого рода прикрытия для деятельности Управления всегда отличались особым цинизмом?

На входе их встретил связной – мужчина из местных, неопределенного возраста и того типа внешности, которая не задерживается в памяти дольше, чем на пару минут. Он то и дело оглядывался по сторонам и теребил пальцы, чем с первого взгляда не понравился Кугару – слишком нервный. Прежде чем вручить им карты и очередные фальшивые документы, связной снова напряженно оглянулся, хотя они уже находились в помещении. Это настораживало всех, включая невозмутимого Пуча, не говоря уже о Роке. Ребята из разведки совсем стыд потеряли, если это все, кого им удалось завербовать. Лучше бы заплатили одному из многочисленных экскурсоводов, которые бросались на приезжих едва ли не при выходе из аэропорта. 

Теперь им предстояло играть роль бойцов частной военной компании, обеспечивающей безопасность при раскопках древнего индейского города. Когда они закончили грузить снаряжение в пикап, а их так называемый связной наконец удалился, Дженсен негромко заметил:

– Мы так и не получили сведений о том, чем занимается база. 

Можно было сколько угодно говорить, что разведка не обязана расстилать для них ковровые дорожки, но отсутствие информации напрягало даже Клэя.

– Судя по расположению, это учебно-тренировочный центр. Ради чего еще забиваться в джунгли, если не для подготовки бойцов к выживанию в экстремальных условиях?

– Или для создания биологического оружия.

Казалось, Клэй всерьез задумался:

– Работа с бактериями и вирусами?

– Нет, конечно, – очки Дженсена блеснули, когда он склонился ближе. – Парапсихология. Тайные эксперименты над психикой. Военная криптозоология. Использование в военных целях существ, считающихся фольклором. 

– Боже, только не это, – громко простонал Пуч с переднего сиденья.

– Именно это. Вы же не думаете, что операция названа «Чупакабра» лишь по случайному стечению обстоятельств?

Взгляд Дженсена скользнул с Кугара на Клэя и остановился на Роке, который нахмурился:

– Поздравляю, агент Малдер, ты раскрыл это дело.

– Сейчас ты смеешься, Рок, но я посмотрю на тебя, когда ты встретишься с чупакаброй лицом к лицу. – Тот молча выхватил лезвие из ножен, продемонстрировав его Дженсену. – Окей, или посмотрю на чупакабру, когда она встретится лицом к лицу с тобой.

Хотя бы с документами Управление не налажало. У остановившего их для досмотра патруля на выезде из города не возникло никаких вопросов ни к разрешению на оружие и паспортам, ни к военной экипировке. Буквально час спустя они оставили Ла-Пас позади, чтобы выехать на Камино-Лос-Юнгас. Знаменитая Дорога Смерти в свете фар выглядела еще менее дружелюбно, чем днем. Последний раз Кугар был в этих местах с другой командой три года – целую жизнь! – назад. С тех пор тут мало что изменилось. Узкая грунтовка все так же петляла по горному склону, поросшему вечнозеленым лесом. Ширина полотна позволяла впритык разъехаться двум автомобилям далеко не на всех участках дороги. Вспомнилось, как полковник Майерс едва не пустил их с обрыва, а потом долго ругался, что ноги его больше в Боливии не будет. Желание сбылось – год спустя он погиб, как и вся команда, за исключением одного-единственного человека.

Прикосновение к локтю моментально вернуло Кугара в настоящее. Рядом с ним Дженсен пытался что-то извлечь из кармана. Обмундирование, в которое они переоделись на конспиративной квартире, ничем не отличалось от обычной армейской формы, разве что отсутствием нашивок. Да еще Дженсен оставил под форменной курткой футболку с изображением черного единорога. Спустя пару минут на его ладони оказалась пара энергетических батончиков и россыпь карамелек, одну из которых он развернул и сунул в рот, а остальное, не спрашивая, ссыпал в карман Кугара:

– Неприкосновенный запас. – Сколько раз говорить? Кугар покачал головой в знак того, что ему точно не нужны сладости, но наткнулся только на безмятежный взгляд: – Вот потому и неприкосновенный, что ты к ним не прикоснешься и они будут ждать своего момента в целости и сохранности.

Логика Дженсена порой ставила в тупик. Но пара конфет в кармане ничем не мешала, поэтому спорить Кугар не стал. Сохранятся так сохранятся. За неимением спиртного на миссиях сладкое из пайков исчезало мгновенно. Но Дженсен умудрялся едва ли не на каждую боевую операцию таскать конфеты, словно ритуал соблюдал. Часть из них превращалась в очередную ставку в карточной игре и неизменно оседала в кармане Кугара. Но лишь затем, чтобы чуть позже вернуться к Дженсену. Кугар не то чтобы не любил сладкое (вряд ли нашелся бы солдат без тяги к сахару), но легко мог долго обходиться без него. Куда важнее была возможность вызвать благодарную улыбку Дженсена с помощью такой мелочи, как застывший кусочек карамели. Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, это смотрелось бы странно, непозволительно лично, могло бы вызвать ненужные вопросы. Но странности Дженсена давно стали привычными, на них обращали внимания не больше, чем на смену времен года.

Лента дороги петляла по склону горы, то поднимаясь, то снова спускаясь почти к самому подножью. Впереди их ожидали почти сорок миль этого серпантина. Сидящий за рулем Пуч вел машину, прижимаясь почти вплотную к отвесной скале, однако черный провал пропасти по левому краю все равно казался опасно близким. Когда свет фар выхватил из темноты одинокий крест на краю уступа, Дженсен присвистнул:

– Люблю местное гостеприимство. Прекрасно смотрится в путеводителе для туристов – посмотрите налево и вспомните тех, кто был тут до вас.

– Не ной, Джей, зато это самый быстрый путь на север.

– И самый опасный, – подхватил Рок.

– Эй, вы недооцениваете Пуча! С Пучем вам нечего опасаться.

– Человек, говорящий о себе в третьем лице, сам по себе вызывает у меня опасения.

Их шутливая перепалка, призванная скоротать время и разрядить обстановку, продолжалась. Кугар позволил себе не прислушиваться к словам, окунувшись в знакомые интонации и сконцентрировавшись на теплом плече Дженсена, прижатом вплотную к его собственному. Тот, сам того не зная, попал в точку – дорога хранила память о тех, кто побывал тут до них. Все дороги хранили эту память.

Глубоко за полночь Клэй распорядился Року сменить Пуча за рулем, несмотря на недовольство последнего. После шести часов непрерывного движения по горному серпантину над краем пропасти отдых требовался даже самому лучшему водителю. К этому моменту Дженсен давно задремал. Во сне его голова склонилась на бок – к плечу Кугара, словно использовать его в качестве подушки было абсолютно естественным. Для Дженсена так, пожалуй, и было. Он не скупился на прикосновения к локтю, чтобы привлечь внимание, похлопывания по спине, даже короткие объятия за плечи, чем иногда ставил Кугара в тупик. С одной стороны, ни с кем другим Дженсен не вел себя подобным образом. С другой, большую часть времени они все проводили вместе. Клэй и Рок исключались по причине субординации. Пуч отпадал, потому что с ним у Дженсена шло неофициальное соперничество, кто кого подколет, которое то затихало, то возобновлялось с новой силой. Что оставляло на роль кандидата для дружеских объятий одного лишь Кугара. 

Прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку сиденья, он успешно делал вид, что спит, а не вслушивается в размеренное дыхание у самого уха. Незадолго до рассвета начался дождь, быстро переросший в настоящий шторм. Капли с шумом ударялись о крышу и окна, заполняя салон глухим тревожным шелестом. Сквозь него доносилась только отборная ругань Рока, которому приходилось удерживать автомобиль на мгновенно раскисшей дороге. Ни шум, ни тряска не мешали Дженсену спать – Кугар чувствовал его ровное теплое дыхание. Место с другого бока занимал Пуч, он уже проснулся и теперь бросал в затылок Рока недовольные взгляды. Напротив них Клэй изображал глубокий сон, но слишком прямая спина выдавала напряжение. Когда сквозь шелест дождя прокатилось громовое эхо, он открыл глаза, словно и не спал вовсе. 

Потревоженный звуком, Дженсен завозился, выпрямляясь. Когда он отстранился, забирая с собой сонное тепло, Кугар лишь усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы передернуть плечами. Далеко впереди небо озарилось огромной ветвистой молнией, следом за которой раздался оглушительный гул, больше похожий на взрыв, чем на гром. Машина вильнула на раскисшей дороге, из-за чего их всех бросило вперед. Дженсена впечатало в спинку переднего сиденья. Он едва не уронил очки, но успел одной рукой подстраховать Кугара, который ухватился за его плечо, в свою очередь не давая ему завалиться на бок. Выровняв пикап, Рок выругался, кляня на чем свет стоит погоду и рельеф местности. Следом о стиле его вождения высказался Пуч, которого от толчка сбросило на пол. В результате Клэю пришлось оборвать начинающуюся перепалку: 

– Заткнулись, парни. Рок, смотри на дорогу.

– А я что по-твоему делаю? 

Потоки воды накрывали лобовое стекло, так что дворники не справлялись. Фары выхватывали лишь пару футов дороги, не больше. Непроглядная чернота впереди отступала, лишь когда темное небо прорезала очередная разветвленная молния. Очень скоро стало понятно, что двигаться дальше невозможно, пока шторм хотя бы немного не утихнет. Выругавшись, Клэй отдал команду остановиться. Когда Рок заглушил мотор, салон наполнился шелестом ливня, в котором тонули все другие звуки. Кугар не слышал даже собственное дыхание. Поэтому реплику Дженсена скорее угадал по губам:

– Красиво. – Совсем близко ослепительно-белая вспышка на мгновение озарила склон горы и лежащие у его подножья джунгли. В наступившей секундой позже темноте грянул гром, поглотивший следующие слова Дженсена. В знак согласия Кугар молча сжал его плечо, за которое все еще держался. 

– Дорога Смерти, шторм и джунгли вокруг, – перекрикивая непогоду, объявил Дженсен пару минут спустя. – Самое время рассказывать истории о призраках и древних проклятиях.

– Сейчас будет тебе проклятье.

– Не знал, что ты такой суеверный, Рок.

На фоне очередной вспышки средний палец Рока, который он, повернувшись, показал Дженсену, смотрелся как указующий перст судьбы.

– Босс, Пуч, что скажете?

– Скажу, Дженсен, что предпочитаю, когда мои призраки остаются там, где им самое место. В прошлом. 

– Эй, а почему это ты не достаешь своими вопросами Кугара? – возмутился Пуч. 

– Потому что и так знаю, что он скажет, – теперь все взгляды обратились к Дженсену, который смотрел на Кугара: – Не говори о том, чего не знаешь.

– Не начинай то, чего не можешь закончить, – кивнул тот.

– Аминь, – мрачно закончил Рок.

Стихия бушевала весь остаток ночи. На рассвете будто кто-то перекрыл невидимый вентиль – дождь прекратился, стих ветер. Далеко впереди над горизонтом, утопающим в растительности, поднималось солнце, окрашивая еще темное небо во все оттенки розового и желтого. 

За ночь дорога, и без того сложно проходимая, пропиталась влагой, превратившись в раскисшую грязь. Оставшиеся двадцать миль пикап едва полз. Пуч, снова занявший место за рулем, вел осторожно, прижимаясь к самой скале. Обрыв не прощал ошибок. Только к полудню Камино-Лос-Юнгас осталась наконец позади. Однако положение дел это не улучшило.

Первоначально план состоял в том, чтобы продвинуться на машине как можно дальше в направлении базы. Шторм внес свои коррективы – единственную уходившую в джунгли дорогу перегородило исполинским частично обугленным древесным стволом. Видимо, ночью в него попала молния. Объехать его не давала плотная стена тропических зарослей, поэтому теперь все оставшееся расстояние предстояло проделать пешком. Оставалось только спрятать пикап, накрыв сломанными во время грозы ветками. Этим занялся Пуч, а остальные паковали оружие и припасы, рассчитанные на пару недель пребывания в джунглях. Пока Клэй, Рок и Кугар все еще возились, закончивший со своим оборудованием Дженсен наложил руки на продпаек. Скрывшись за деревьями, он развел небольшой костер и теперь готовил что-то в походном котелке. 

При виде того, как он колдует над кипящей жидкостью, у Кугара перед глазами как наяву встал преподаватель естественных наук времен старшей школы. Пожилой мистер Эммерсон постоянно путал реактивы, из-за чего их несколько раз эвакуировали всем классом.

– Что вспоминаешь? – Теперь Дженсен заинтересованно смотрел прямо на него, не обращая внимания на то, что и в каком количестве сыпет в похлебку.

Кугар многозначительно кивнул на булькающее варево:

– Молитвы. 

– Между прочим, приготовление пищи само по себе процесс творческий, можно даже сказать, магический. Сейчас я подобно шаману…

– Нашаманишь.

Вопреки обыкновению, варево у Дженсена получилось съедобным. Гордость по этому поводу он даже не пытался скрыть.

После завтрака они распределили между собой снаряжение и выдвинулись по дороге, ведущей вглубь джунглей. Конечная цель путешествия лежала в тридцати милях к северо-западу. Согласно снимкам со спутника примерно на середине пути им предстояло сделать крюк, чтобы обойти стороной деревню. С этого момента планировалось оставить дорогу и двигаться лесом, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. Чужаки, тем более вооруженные, в этих местах сразу вызвали бы подозрения местных, несмотря ни на какие документы.

О том, что ночью бушевала непогода, напоминали лужи и поваленные деревья, то тут, то там преграждающие узкую грунтовую колею. На ближайшие дни, пока не разберут завалы, дорога стала непроходимой. Однако это не значило, что можно терять бдительность. Клэй дал приказ двигаться колонной, глядя по сторонам, чтобы обезопасить себя от внезапных гостей. Не считая птичьих трелей и резких, как сигнал тревоги, криков обезьян, ничто не нарушало тишину леса. В таких местах вдали от крупных городов всегда казалось, что они остались единственными людьми на много миль вокруг. Скорее всего, сейчас так и было. Но замыкающий отряд Кугар все равно пристально всматривался в стену зелени. Впереди маячил коротко стриженный белобрысый затылок. Дженсен, словно почувствовав взгляд, обернулся:

– Помнишь Бразилию? – Дальше он мог не пояснять. Трудно забыть две недели, проведенные среди болот Пантанал, кишащих змеями и крокодилами. Обувь вместе с носками не высыхала, кажется, ни разу все это время. Сломанные некогда лодыжки заныли при одном воспоминании. – Мы сейчас лишь немногим севернее тех мест.

– Замучила ностальгия?

– Скорее кошмары. Чертов аллигатор продырявил мне ботинки! Я потом его зубы из подошвы выковыривал, – Дженсен усмехнулся и внезапно серьезно закончил: – Зато это была наша первая совместная миссия. 

– Вторая.

Улыбка Дженсена стал шире:

– Пакистан я предлагаю не считать. Я вообще предлагаю не брать в расчет те операции, где нас чуть не убили. Так что Бразилия – первая. 

Соглашаясь, Кугар тронул край шляпы, а потом, поддавшись настроению добавил:

– Держу пари, тот аллигатор тоже скучает.

Дженсен рассмеялся, показал жестом «отлично» и вернулся к прерванному осмотру окрестностей. Следующие пять часов, до самой темноты, когда Клэй объявил привал, им никто не встретился. Если не считать обезьян, с громкими криками резвящихся в древесных кронах. Даже с наступлением сумерек они не снизили своей активности. Словно там, наверху, у них проходил обезьяний рейв или прайд.

– Брачный сезон у них, что ли? – Рок смотрел вверх, машинально подбрасывая в руке нож, словно оценивал расстояние до потенциальной жертвы. На счастье обезьян, они были слишком высоко.

Дженсен тоже задрал голову:

– Или они чувствуют хищника. Кугуара, например. Не нашего, прости, Куг, а пантеру, пуму, или как в этих местах называют большую хищную кошку?

– Горный дьявол, – подсказал Кугар.

Теперь и он тоже осматривал крону дерева, под которым было решено устроить ночлег. 

– Тогда поблизости бродит целая стая горных дьяволов. – Рок указал острием ножа вверх: – Эти маленькие ублюдки орут не переставая последние три часа.

– Кугуары ведут одиночный образ жизни. 

– Одиночный или нет, но смотрите в оба. Кто-то растревожил обезьян, – подвел итог Клэй. – Пуч, ты дежуришь первым, я за тобой, затем Рок, Кугар и Дженсен. 

После ужина, состоящего из консервов и энергетических батончиков, они расстелили спальники поближе к поваленному древесному стволу. А Пуч, чье дежурство начиналось первым, устроился поодаль, чтобы видеть со своего места дорогу. Высоко в ветвях резко и тревожно вскрикнула ночная птица. После марш-броска в полной выкладке стоило только принять горизонтальное положение, как глаза закрылись сами собой. Сквозь подступающий сон Кугар слышал, как справа от него ворочается Дженсен. Прошла пара минут, прежде чем он прошептал:

– Наверное, это очень одиноко.

С трудом разлепив глаза, Кугар повернулся на бок, но вовремя сообразил, что в темноте Дженсен едва ли может его разглядеть:

– Что?

– Ну, то, что ты сказал про кугуаров. Вести строго одиночный образ жизни.

– Стая не для них.

– Но можно же, я не знаю, жить парой, дуэтом, вдвоем?..

Засыпая, Кугар все еще пытался понять, к чему этот разговор о повадках больших кошек. Ему как наяву привиделся раскидистый вяз, в кроне которого он некогда просиживал часами, несмотря на все запреты матери. Сейчас он был там не один. Нечто смотрело на него из темной листвы, тянуло к нему обугленные скрюченные пальцы. Содрогнувшись всем телом, Кугар вырвался из сна и замер, дезориентированный. Справа доносилось тихое ровное дыхание, за которое он уцепился как утопающий. Дженсен. Назначение в группу полковника Клэя, с момента которого минуло больше года. Боливия. Не Афганистан.

К тому моменту, когда Рок пришел его будить, Кугар не спал уже давно. Он бесшумно поднялся, скатал спальник и, проверив оружие, занял свой пост. Следующий час прошел в неподвижном наблюдении за темными очертаниями деревьев и кустов. Обезьяны наконец-то угомонились, а ночные животные не спешили выдавать свое присутствие. Только изредка где-то далеко тревожно вскрикивали птицы. До рассвета оставалось совсем немного. Дежурство Кугара подходило к концу, но он не спешил оставлять свой пост. Сна все равно не было ни в одном глазу. Укладываться только затем, чтобы вскоре подняться, не имело смысла. Зато его бессонница могла дать Дженсену лишний час отдыха.

Но тот решил по-своему. Его шаги, приглушенные лесной подстилкой, Кугар узнал, даже не оборачиваясь. Потягиваясь и зевая, Дженсен плюхнулся рядом, скрестив ноги в щиколотках.

– Эй, Куг, ты чего меня не разбудил?

– Спи, я возьму твое дежурство.

– Ну уж нет.

– Все равно не сплю.

– Тогда будем не спать вместе. Дуэтом, – в темноте блеснула улыбка, обернувшаяся зевком. – Так что у нас тут интересного?

Словно в ответ на его слова в темноте хрустнула ветка. Мгновением позже звук повторился, а потом еще и еще, приближаясь. Кто-то бежал в их сторону, не разбирая дороги, ломая сухие сучья и продираясь сквозь заросли кустарника. Они вскочили одновременно. Кугар первым выхватил пистолет, и Дженсен встал с ним плечом к плечу, так же держа оружие наизготовку. 

– Буди остальных.

– Иду.

Пока Дженсен возвращался к месту их ночлега, стараясь не шуметь, Кугар продолжал до рези в глазах всматриваться в темноту. Вряд ли к ним приближалось животное. Неизвестный двигался слишком тяжело и шумно. Густой подлесок, поросшие мхом пни и низко свисающие лианы сильно замедляли его ход. А звук шагов неуклонно приближался. Знал ли незваный гость о вооруженном отряде, притаившемся в сотне ярдов, или для него их скорая встреча станет сюрпризом?

Минуту спустя к Кугару присоединились Дженсен и Пуч, в то время как Клэй и Рок заняли оборонительные позиции с другой стороны поваленного дерева на границе их временного лагеря. Однако никто не собирался нападать. Вместо того, чтобы выйти прямиком к ним, неизвестный двинулся правее. Если Кугар верно помнил карту местности, в той стороне густой лес спускался вниз к реке по отвесному склону. Он оказался прав дважды. Громкий вскрик пару минут спустя подтвердил как предположение о рельефе, так и то, что с обрыва упал человек, а не животное. 

– Ждем, – негромко распорядился Клэй.

Кроме трелей первых просыпающихся птиц и стрекота цикад, никаких звуков не последовало ни через минуту, ни через пять. Все, что Кугар мог расслышать – свое собственное дыхание. Какая бы причина ни вынудила неизвестного бежать сквозь джунгли, было не похоже, чтобы рядом находился кто-то еще.

– Вольно, парни. Пуч, Рок, остаетесь здесь. Дженсен, Кугар, со мной. Оружие не убирать.

Следом за Клэем они осторожно двинулись в ту сторону, откуда прозвучал крик. В предрассветном сумраке стволы деревьев, оплетенные лианами и покрытые мхом, казались темными колоннами. Шаг за шагом, обшаривая лучами фонариков заросли, они приблизились к тому месту, где склон уходил вниз к реке. Высота обрыва лишала неизвестного каких бы то ни было шансов. Но Клэй все равно долго стоял на краю, глядя вниз. Там у самой кромки темной реки белела рубашка с длинными рукавами. Рассмотреть самого погибшего не получалось из-за недостатка света. То, что он не шевелился, говорило само за себя.

Отступив обратно в лес, Клэй включил рацию, чтобы узнать у Рока обстановку. Во временном лагере тоже было тихо, однако убирать оружие никто не спешил. Незнакомец не просто так бежал, не разбирая дороги. Кто-то преследовал его.

Все так же, в почти полной тишине, они направились к месту стоянки, где их возвращения настороженно ждали Пуч и Рок.

– Насколько близко мы подошли к деревне? – спросил Клэй.

– На две, максимум три мили, босс. Наш гость, должно быть, как раз оттуда.

– Думаешь, на него напал кто-то из жителей? – Рок с недоверием ткнул дулом пистолета в сторону зарослей: – Почему тогда мы не слышали преследователей, если кто-то гнался за ним?

– Что-то.

– О чем ты, Дженсен?

Еще до того, как тот раскрыл рот, Кугар знал ответ:

– Вы не думали о том, что его мог преследовать не человек?

– Хищное животное? – Пуч окинул взглядом обманчиво неподвижный лес вокруг них.

– Не совсем…

– Черт возьми, Дженсен! Опять ты со своими байками.

– Подумай сам, Рок, чувак бежал как от огня. Он был в таком ужасе, что сиганул с обрыва, лишь бы не встретиться со своим преследователем. И это существо просто обязано было оставить следы, которые мы можем найти. Но если там ничего нет, то и бояться нечего, верно?

– Дженсен.

– Все под контролем, босс. Разрешите обследовать заросли на предмет наличия потенциального противника? Постороннего присутствия?

Клэй колебался. Вряд ли он хотел потакать идеям Дженсена, но провести проверку, чтобы исключить возможность постороннего присутствия, все равно стоило. 

– Только быстро, – наконец распорядился он.

– Да, сэр, есть, сэр!

На вкус Кугара, подначка вышла так себе. Дженсен умел и лучше. Но Рока, на которого даже намеки о страхе действовали, как красная тряпка на быка, ожидаемо проняло. Когда Дженсен бодрым шагом двинулся в сторону зарослей, тот молча пошел следом, обеспечивая прикрытие. Затея явно не нравилась Року, но нежелание показать неуверенность пересилило.

Густые заросли папоротников полностью скрывали землю. В предрассветной дымке очертания растений напоминали темную, обманчиво спокойную водную гладь, из которой вот-вот вынырнет морское чудовище. Кугар давно потерял счет фильмам с похожим сюжетом, на которые его затаскивал Дженсен. Видимо, их близкое общение не прошло даром, раз в голову лезли мысли о дешевых ужастиках.

Хотя Кугар и не ожидал проблем, но все равно держал пистолет наготове. На всякий случай. В появление существа из баек он, разумеется, не верил, в отличие от еще одного незваного гостя из деревни. Дженсен методично осматривал заросли, переходя от одного поваленного дерева к другому. Безрезультатно. А потом он сделал шаг к покрытому лианами пню, и ровное море папоротников позади него колыхнулось. Словно кто камень в воду бросил. Нечто темное, мелькнувшее лишь на мгновение, с силой ударило его под колени. Уже падая, Дженсен перекатился на спину, уходя в сторону с линии огня. В то место, где он только что стоял, Рок всадил одну за другой пулю за пулей, пока не расстрелял всю обойму. Крошево листьев, щепок и прелой лесной подстилки летело во все стороны. Эхо прокатилось по лесу, отозвалось тревожными криками птиц в кронах деревьев и стихло. Движение в густых зарослях папоротников больше не повторялось. 

Еще до того, как Рок опустил пистолет, Кугар оказался рядом с припавшим на одно колено Дженсеном. Тот смотрел снизу вверх, тяжело дышал и триумфально улыбался.

Тем временем Пуч под прикрытием Клэя сунулся в заросли. 

– Черт тебя дери, Джей! 

Вынырнув обратно, Пуч держал в руках длинный искривленный сучок. Должно быть, Дженсен случайно наступил на него, из-за чего и получил по ногам. С одного конца древесина превратилась в щепки. Несмотря на темноту, Рок не промазал.

– Еще одна такая выходка, Дженсен, и ты будешь перекладывать бумажки в архиве до второго пришествия.

– Понял, босс, – все еще сидя на земле, тот примирительно поднял руки.

Рок смерил его недовольным взглядом и, сплюнув на землю, убрал пистолет. Дженсен легко поднялся на ноги, становясь рядом с Кугаром, несильно пихнул его плечом и шепнул:

– Ну, по крайней мере, Рок попал в палку. Тоже результат. И все-таки жаль, что это была не чупакабра.

– Дженсен! – не оборачиваясь, рявкнул Клэй.

– Понял. Уже молчу, босс!

В его молчании Кугар слышал отражение своих собственных мыслей. Человек или животное, но что-то действительно привело незнакомца в состояние паники, заставившей сброситься с обрыва. И чем бы оно ни было, оно все еще бродило среди деревьев.

После короткого завтрака, который в качестве альтернативы взысканию готовил Дженсен, двинулись в путь. Вчерашнего чуда не повторилось, и на этот раз варево получилось обычным, то есть трудно поддающимся употреблению в пищу. Но на бодрый настрой Дженсена это не повлияло, как и на его аппетит.

– Несправедливо. Выговор заслужил он, а страдать почему-то должны мы, – поделился Пуч, стоически глотая остатки завтрака.

– Жизнь вообще несправедливая штука, смирись. – Наверняка Клэй уже осознал свою ошибку, но по привычке не собирался ее признавать. 

После ночного инцидента дальнейшее продвижение проходило с особой осторожностью. Чтобы наверняка избежать встречи с местными, деревню было решено обойти по большему радиусу, чем планировалось изначально. Согласно спутниковым снимкам местности, несколькими милями южнее поселения лес обрывался вырубкой. До базы оттуда оставалось рукой подать. Сквозь сплошные заросли вечнозеленых деревьев, увитых лианами, и пышных кустов с цепкими колючими ветками приходилось в буквальном смысле прорубать себе дорогу. Даже лихо орудующий мачете Рок пару часов спустя выглядел уже не таким бодрым и скорее отмахивался от лиан, как от назойливых мух.

– На все это можно взглянуть с положительной стороны, – выдохнул Дженсен, который последний час возглавлял колонну. – За каких-то полдня мы выполняем норму кардионагрузки взрослого человека за неделю.

– Не знал, что в этом есть положительные стороны, – Пуч нырнул под очередной лианой, едва не запутавшись в ней. – Пока я вижу только чертовы листья.

– А я вижу дохлых козлов, – вдруг сказал Дженсен, резко останавливаясь. 

Деревья впереди редели, открывая взору луг размером с футбольное поле. Рок недовольно буркнул:

– Да? А Санта Клауса не видишь? – однако Кугар по голосу слышал, что Дженсен не шутит.

– Вон там, смотрите.

Кугар оказался с ним плечом к плечу первым. Вскоре к ним присоединились Пуч и замыкающие отряд Клэй и Рок.

– Да чтоб тебя! – высказался последний.

Среди высокой изумрудно-зеленой травы то тут, то там лежали козы. Со стороны выглядело так, словно животные разом повалились на землю и заснули. Только полная неподвижность и сладковатый аромат разложения указывали на то, что они мертвы. Арафатка, которой Кугар замотал лицо, не спасала. Запах просачивался сквозь ткань, пробуждая воспоминания. Нечто подобное он уже видел за тысячи миль отсюда, там, где вместо травы каменистые склоны гор переходили в пустыню, а вместо мертвых животных…

– Куг? – осторожное прикосновение к руке заставило разжать сведенные судорогой пальцы. Дженсен вопросительно смотрел на него, все еще придерживая за локоть, будто боялся, что без этого Кугар не услышит. Во рту так сильно пересохло, что язык прилип к небу, и в ответ получилось лишь кивнуть. Но Дженсену этого, кажется, хватило, чтобы тревога в его взгляде смягчилась.

Держа оружие наготове, они покинули прикрытие деревьев. Трава доставала до колен, напоминая о болотах Пантанал и кишащих там пресмыкающихся. Сейчас о кайманах можно было не беспокоиться, зато змеи тут наверняка водились в изобилии.

Когда Клэй поравнялся с первой тушей, он дал знак остановиться и присел на корточки, прикрывая нос воротником куртки. До глаз и рта мертвых животных уже добрались насекомые, но шкура выглядела неповрежденной. Одно за другим они проверили все десять туш с одинаковым результатом – никаких следов ранений. Выглядело так, будто все стадо решило лечь и умереть в одночасье.

Раньше всех выводы сделал Дженсен:

– Я же говорил – чупакабра! 

Лицо Пуча выглядело так, что нельзя было понять – борется ли он с тошнотой или с желанием придушить Дженсена здесь и сейчас.

– На телах нет ран, умник.

– Следы укусов могут быть скрыты шерстью, но если как следует осмотреть тела, я уверен, мы их обнаружим.

Против собственной воли Кугар представил, как они переворачивают одного козла за другим в поисках следов нападения чупакабры и едва удержался от ухмылки. Судя по мрачному взгляду, которым Рок наградил Дженсена, перспектива восторга у него не вызвала.

– Ну да, конечно, – Пуч указал на валяющуюся перед ними тушу. – Почему бы тогда это не могло сделать исполинское насекомое, например, паук размером с корову?

Теперь убийственного взгляда удостоился уже Пуч. О том, что Рок, мягко говоря, недолюбливает пауков, знали они все. Однажды он едва не расстрелял телевизор во время просмотра «Звездного десанта». Но обычно из чувства самосохранения в их маленьком отряде этот факт не упоминался. Зато лицо Дженсена осветилось счастливой улыбкой, по которой Кугар мгновенно понял, что сейчас тот займется своим любимым делом – бесконтрольным распространением информации среди тех, кто не успел покинуть радиус поражения. 

– Во-первых, Пуч, пауки не относятся к классу насекомых.

– Рад слышать, что ты тоже умеешь пользоваться Гуглом.

– А во-вторых, – как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Дженсен, пропустив шпильку мимо ушей, – в этих местах действительно водятся птицееды, которые по некоторым свидетельствам достигают диаметра футбольного мяча. Или даже больше. Но не думаю, что виной всему исполинские пауки размером с корову. Знаешь почему?

По лицу Рока было понятно, что он не знает и знать не хочет. Но когда Дженсена останавливали подобные мелочи?

– Правильно, – он поднял вверх указательный палец, словно учитель, наконец получивший верный ответ от ученика. – Потому что у пауков внешнее пищеварение. Говоря иными словами, их яд парализует жертву и растворяет ее ткани, которые паук затем выпивает, как коктейль через трубочку. И если бы наших козлов убило нечто подобное, их внутренности превратились бы в жидкость. Поэтому я делаю вывод о том, что это чупакабра.

Дженсен обвел собравшихся торжествующим взглядом. 

– Спасибо за комментарий по существу, Джей.

– Рад стараться, босс.

– В твоей теории один существенный недостаток. – Клэй смотрел поверх плеча Дженсена на темнеющий вдали лес, за которым скрывалась их конечная цель. – Даже если предположить, что причина гибели животных – нападение хищника, то как он смог убить всех сразу? Почему они не пытались сбежать или сбиться в стадо? Не могли же они все стоять и ждать.

– Хищников было больше одного?

– Трава не примята, – заметил Кугар. Аргументов на это у Дженсена не нашлось – луг действительно выглядел нетронутым. Если бы здесь охотилось хотя бы несколько кугуаров, в высокой растительности непременно остались бы вытоптанные тропинки после их передвижений. – Следов не оставляют разве что змеи и пауки.

Как по команде Рок покосился себе под ноги: 

– Предлагаю убираться отсюда, парни. Дохлые козлы нас не касаются.

На лице Клэя промелькнуло странное выражение, словно он готов был спорить с этим, но не стал. Так и не придя к какому-то определенному выводу, они двинулись дальше и успели подойти к противоположной стороне луга, когда из-за деревьев раздался глухой, похожий на взрыв, хлопок. Змеи или нет, но в траву все повалились мгновенно. В опустившейся тишине было хорошо слышно, как где-то в лесу снялась с места и загомонила стая растревоженных птиц. Несколько минут напряженного ожидания – и в небо взмыл столб дыма. Черная сердцевина с пышным серым шлейфом – так горели покрышки и пластик. 

– Деревня, – безошибочно определили направление Дженсен. 

– Согласен, – откликнулся Клэй. – Если этот взрыв привлечет внимание военных с базы, это может создать нам проблемы.

– Заляжем и выждем некоторое время? – подал голос Рок.

Его предложение долго оставалось без ответа. Не зная в точности, что произошло, и не обладая данными о передвижениях потенциального противника, можно было легко попасть в ловушку. Другое дело, что в нее можно было с той же легкостью попасть и при попытке разведать обстановку. Кугар не считал выжидание лучшей тактикой и, если он хоть сколько-нибудь знал Клэя, тот придерживался похожих взглядов.

– Осмотримся, – наконец принял решение Клэй. – Что бы там ни происходило, это не наше дело. Убедимся, что нам можно не ждать гостей с тыла, и отходим обратно. Дженсен, подай сообщение в центр об изменении наших планов.

– Считайте, что уже подал. 

Дженсен уже выудил из своего рюкзака радиостанцию. Теперь он крутил штепсели в поисках нужной волны, параллельно ругаясь сквозь зубы на идиотов, которые не умеют хранить оборудование, и на других идиотов, которые это оборудование выбирают. Из-за характера миссии он не смог взять ту модель, которую сконструировал сам. Его часто и порой, как в случае с младшим агентом Дэвисом, фатально недооценивали. Однако любой, кто хоть раз видел Дженсена в деле, предпочитал не связываться с ним. Даже Рок, которого подчас до белого каления бесила болтовня и дурацкие розыгрыши, никогда не заходил дальше угроз. Сам Кугар любил наблюдать за тем, как Дженсен обращается с техникой. Там, где другим требовался пистолет или нож, ему было достаточно нажатия пары клавиш.

Дождавшись, когда Дженсен закончит колдовать над радиостанцией, они короткими перебежками пересекли луг в обратном направлении и двинулись к деревне. Путь указывал столб дыма, все еще хорошо различимый на фоне безоблачного неба.

Продвижение по джунглям в режиме тишины требовало дополнительных усилий. Особенно в том, чтобы удержаться от ругани, когда очередная ветка попадала в лицо. По мере приближения приходилось соблюдать особую осторожность, чтобы не выдать себя. Лес обступал поселение со всех сторон, поэтому часть хижин, сгрудившихся у самой опушки, хорошо просматривалась даже из зарослей. На земле у одной из них неподвижно лежал мужчина. Местный, судя по одежде и копне темных волос. Шедший впереди Клэй сделал знак остановиться. 

Осмотр территории через бинокль только подтвердил то, о чем Кугар догадывался сразу – человек был мертв. Вряд ли кому-то удалось бы выжить с такими ранами. Шею и голову мужчины будто пытались рубить тупым топором.

– Мертв?

– Да. На них кто-то напал. – Кугар передал бинокль Клэю, который после недолгого наблюдения отдал приказ рассредоточиться – Дженсен и Кугар отправлялись осматривать южную часть поселения, Пуч и Рок северную.

– Доклад по обстановке. После обхода возвращаемся на исходную позицию, – распорядился Клэй, прежде чем двинуться в сторону центральной улицы, откуда до сих пор доносился едкий запах дыма.

Используя в качестве прикрытия хижины, покрытые пальмовыми листьями, Кугар и Дженсен ушли направо. Если цивилизация и добралась до этих мест, то лишь условно, в форме одежды и кое-каких предметов быта, которые теперь россыпью валялись на улицах. 

– Здесь нет электричества, – одними губами прошептал Дженсен, когда они оказались перед очередным жилищем, вход в которое закрывал циновка из сухих пальмовых листьев. Какое еще электричество? Кугар поднял взгляд, прежде чем до него дошел смысл сказанного. Искренний ужас на лице Дженсена тоже помог. Ну конечно, о чем еще тот мог думать.

– Компьютеры.

– Которые работают на старом-добром электричестве. И прежде чем ты скажешь «генератор», я скажу, что эта штука гораздо менее надежна, чем принято считать.

Порыв ветра шевельнул циновку, и Кугар направил на нее оружие, сделав Дженсену знак, что пойдет первым. Тот согласно кивнул и приблизился к дверному проему, обеспечивая прикрытие. В первую минуту после яркого солнца внутри показалось слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть что-либо, кроме валяющейся на земляном полу утвари. Стоило глазам немного привыкнуть, как Кугар заметил у самой стены два неподвижных силуэта. Мужчина и женщина, застывшие в слишком неудобных позах, чтобы быть живыми. О причине смерти гадать не пришлось – в груди обоих торчали ножи. Одну рукоять до сих пор удерживали окоченевшие пальцы. Руки убитых испещряли глубокие порезы, скорее всего, полученные при обороне. Все выглядело так, будто по неведомой причине мужчина и женщина вступили в отчаянную схватку и не остановились, пока не убили друг друга. За плечом тихо выдохнул Дженсен.

– Непохоже, чтобы это сделал кто-то посторонний, – он включил передатчик и сообщил об их находке Клэю, который поделился собственными новостями. Двое в хижине были не единственными, кто убил друг друга. Рок и Пуч докладывали о том же.

После полумрака хижины яркий солнечный свет ударил в глаза, слепя и вынуждая жмуриться, смаргивая выступившие слезы. В молчании, прерываемом лишь короткими докладами Клэю, они продолжили обследовать свою часть поселения.

Тела погибших, которых им удалось обнаружить, изобиловали следами ударов, колотыми ранами и даже укусами. Сладковатый запах разложения и тучи мух указывали на то, что время смерти жителей примерно совпадало с временем смерти коз на пастбище. С той лишь разницей, что животные выглядели, словно погибли от естественных причин, а люди – в результате короткой, но ожесточенной схватки. В руках у некоторых так и остались предметы, которыми они оборонялись.

В глазах Дженсена Кугар видел отражение того же самого вопроса, на который сейчас пытался ответить сам: какого черта тут происходит?

Деревня лежала в руинах, люди в спешке пытались покинуть ее, одновременно устраивая жестокие потасовки. Зато присутствия военных или других людей с огнестрельным оружием не обнаруживалось. По мере продвижения к центру, где их ждал Клэй, Кугар и Дженсен не заметили ни воронок от взрывов, ни отверстий от пуль, ни следов тяжелых машин. 

Вероятно, единственный местный автотранспорт догорал сейчас на главной улице. Джип протаранил стену одноэтажной здания, от которого теперь остался один черный остов. Судя по валяющейся на земле вывеске, в нем располагалась миссия Красного креста. За рулем машины виднелись обугленные останки.

– Видимо, там, куда он въехал, размещалось горючее для генератора или сам генератор. – Клэй встретил их с оружием в руках, несмотря на обманчивую тишину вокруг. – Что у вас?

– Я же говорил про генераторы! У нас чисто. Потенциальный противник тоже отсутствует. Выживших нет. Поправка – не осталось. Пару часов назад кто-то живой тут все-таки был. Интересно, из-за чего произошла авария?

– Из-за того, что он никогда прежде не сидел за рулем? – предположил Клэй. 

– Или сильно торопился, а машина уже была неисправна? – Дженсен кружил вокруг обгоревшего остова, словно надеялся получить ответ от него. – Человек прошлой ночью, который упал с обрыва. Он тоже спасался от кого-то. Или чего-то.

– Скорее всего, один из местных, – согласился Кугар. – Но он не пытался напасть.

– Как минимум потому, что он не догадывался о нашем присутствии. Кто знает, как бы он повел себя, если бы увидел нас?

Ответа на этот вопрос не знал никто. Однако если судить по обитателям деревни, на дружелюбное поведение рассчитывать не приходилось. У Рока и Пуча, вернувшихся с осмотра южной части поселения, новости были не лучше. Они встретили такие же разрушения и следы ожесточенных схваток между жителями, которые уже видели Кугар и Дженсен.

– Мне это только кажется или они тут и правда внезапно начали убивать друг друга? – без особой надежды поинтересовался Пуч.

– Похоже на то.

– И с чего вдруг у безобидных индейцев случился массовый психоз? 

Кугар бы хотел сказать, что они никогда этого не узнают, однако сомневался в подобном везении.

– Если бы мы были дома, я бы предположил сезонную распродажу, но здесь, – Рок обвел дулом пистолета окрестности. – Даже не знаю.

– Зато мы все видели не один фильм о зомбиапокалипсисе, который начинался точно так же, – наигранно бодро сообщил Дженсен.

– Поэтому если ты попытаешься меня укусить, я всажу тебе пулю в лоб, идет?

– Проблема в другом, – пропустив реплику Рока мимо ушей, продолжил Дженсен. – Если предположить, что часть жителей выжили и, как наш ночной гость, скрылись в джунглях, это может осложнить нам жизнь.

– Дженсен прав. Мы пока не знаем, с чем столкнулись, поэтому оружие не убираем. Доложим центру, дальше – по обстановке. Отступаем, парни.

Когда они покинули разгромленную деревню и ретировались к исходной точке, Дженсен снова принялся колдовать над радиостанцией. Пришедший ответ был столь же ожидаем, как и неизбежен. Никакой дополнительной информации, задание оставалось в приоритете. При необходимости срочная эвакуации могла быть организована по запросу там же, где планировалась изначально – в тридцати милях западнее базы, на границе с Перу, силами перуанской стороны.

Происходящее все больше не нравилось Кугару, но когда распоряжения верховного начальства встречали полное одобрение? Дженсен выразил свое мнение куда более прямо:

– Не хочу указывать на метафорического слона в комнате или, что скорее, метафорическую чупакабру в джунглях, но нам о чем-то не договаривают.

– Сам не верю, что говорю это, но я согласен с Дженсеном.

– Спасибо, Рок, я отмечу этот день в своем календаре.

Рок хмуро покосился на Дженсена, но без особого запала. В том, что разведка не раскрывала всех карт, никто и не сомневался. На необходимость выполнить задание это, впрочем, не влияло.

– Не скажу, что в восторге, но у нас есть приказ, – резюмировал Клэй. – Подойдем к базе до темноты и осмотримся. Дальнейший план действий на месте. Возражения по существу есть? Тогда поднимайте свои задницы и двигайте вперед.

Несмотря на несколько часов, потраченных на путь до деревни и ее осмотр, к закату они должны были выйти к базе. Лимит времени, установленный на выполнение миссии, ограничивался тремя сутками, после чего их ждал марш-бросок к границе и вертолет перуанских военных. Если не произойдет ничего, требующего немедленной эвакуации. По опыту Кугара, в соответствии с планом боевые операции шли исчезающе редко. Но это задание с самого начала тянуло на пять баллов по шкале, придуманной Дженсеном во время той самой памятной миссии в Пакистане, которая едва не стала для них с Кугаром первой и последней в группе Клэя. За единицу принималось «зашибенно!», за десятку — «зашиблись, что дальше». Сейчас ситуация плавно подошла к отметке «ну, зашибись теперь».

Словно услышав мысли Кугара, идущий впереди Дженсен обернулся и, понизив голос, спросил:

– Клэй и Рок оба признали мою правоту в течение одного часа. Считать это дурным знаком или добрым предзнаменованием, что скажешь? – Вместо ответа Кугар извлек одну из конфет, покоящихся в его кармане, и метнул в Дженсена, который с легкостью поймал ее левой рукой. – Понял тебя, Куг, ты лучший!

Обратная дорога до луга показалась гораздо короче. За время их отсутствия козлы, как и следовало ожидать, никуда не делись. Только вонь будто бы усилилась. Хотя туши, на первый взгляд, даже падальщики не тронули.

– Ну что, теория с чупакаброй не оправдала себя? – осклабился Пуч.

– Отнюдь, чупакабра по сути козий вампир. Чтобы пить кровь, жертва должна быть жива. Ну, хотя бы немного.

– Понял. Уже жалею, что спросил.

Дженсен ухмыльнулся и развел руками, всем своим видом показывая: «Обращайся».

В своих расчетах приблизиться к базе до наступления темноты Клэй оказался прав. Через несколько часов путешествия сквозь джунгли деревья стали редеть, пока не оборвались вырубкой, подходящей вплотную к высокому пологому холму. К его подножью вела узкая грунтовая дорога, прямо посредине которой стоял джип с открытыми дверцами. Водительское место пустовало, ровно как и пассажирские. Следов от колес на земле не осталось. Это говорило том, что автомобиль находился здесь уже давно, до выпавшего позапрошлой ночью дождя. 

Творилась какая-то чертовщина. Чуть дальше неподвижного джипа виднелись распахнутые настежь ворота при въезде на огороженную территорию базы. Основное здание выглядело как длинный одноэтажный барак в окружении вспомогательных, скорее всего, жилых построек, разбросанных по территории. С опушки она казалась вымершей. 

Когда Кугар взглянул на нее в бинокль, то не заметил никакого движения, зато, приглядевшись, обнаружил кое-что другое. Прямо перед входом в основной корпус лежал человек в камуфляжной форме, почти сливающейся по цвету с пыльным ржаво-коричневым грунтом. Вывернутая под неестественным углом голова не оставляла сомнений в его гибели. 

– Там так же, как в поселке, – Кугар передал бинокль Клэю, который коротко выругался, едва поднеся окуляры к глазам.

– Кто-то сделал нашу работу за нас? – заинтересовался Пуч. – Картель отомстил перебежчику? 

– Если так, туда им и дорога. – Рок сплюнул себе под ноги. – Зато мы можем убираться отсюда.

– Мы не знаем наверняка, что наша работа выполнена. – Клэй все еще разглядывал здание базы. 

– Как и то, что во всем виноват картель. 

– Джей, если ты опять заладишь про чупакабру…

– Чупакабра питается кровью, а не сворачивает шеи, Рок, – тон Дженсена не изменился, но Кугар видел, что он больше не шутит. – Я не о том. Мы даже приблизительно не представляем, что здесь произошло. Или происходит прямо сейчас. Есть ли выжившие, и в каком они состоянии.

– Значит, сейчас разберемся. Час на наблюдение, если никакой активности не будет – выступаем.

Подобраться к базе вдоль линии деревьев оказалось несложно. За ними будто бы никто не следил. С такого расстояния некоторые отличия от произошедшего в деревне все-таки были заметны. Здесь тоже не обошлось без схватки, но с применением огнестрельного оружия и гранат. Стены главной постройки испещряли пулевые отверстия, а ее левое крыло покрывала копоть, словно внутри случился пожар, который потушили, не дав ему охватить все здание целиком. Возможно, наркокартель действительно решил отомстить перебежчику, связавшемуся с военными? Если так, то их работа выполнена. Останется только собрать доказательства и убраться отсюда подальше. Что может быть проще? По опыту Кугара, чем проще казалось задание, тем сложнее его было выполнить и тем большую цену приходилось платить в процессе за самонадеянность.

Пока они устроили засаду среди зарослей высокой травы на краю вырубки. База отсюда просматривалась как на ладони. У въезда на территорию стояла пустующая вышка – идеальная позиция для снайпера, с которой открывался обзор на всю вырубку и уходящую в джунгли дорогу. Там Кугар и собирался обосноваться с началом операции. Устроившийся рядом с ним в траве Дженсен негромко хмыкнул:

– Уже нашел, где свить гнездышко? 

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Кугар ухмыльнулся и тронул край шляпы, а затем вновь вернулся к наблюдению за базой через прицел винтовки. Минуты текли, и ничего не происходило. Если на территории оставались выжившие, они не спешили выдавать себя. Через некоторое время Кугар услышал негромкое постукивание справа. Кажется, Дженсен успел заскучать и теперь отбивал азбукой Морзе что-то из репертуара Эминема. Не глядя Кугар запустил руку в карман и достал ему пару карамелек.

– Я уже говорил, что ты лучший, Куг? Глюкоза это как раз то, что нужно моему мозгу.

– Раз уж сотрясение не помогло.

– Не завидуй, Пуч.

– Кончайте придуриваться. Дженсен, свяжи меня с центром.

Не отрываясь от наблюдения, Кугар слушал, как в ходе переговоров с начальством голос Клэя становится все недовольнее, приобретая низкие, угрожающие нотки. Как у кота, который выгнул спину и вот-вот зашипит. «Есть, сэр», – которое он выплюнул по окончании разговора, и вовсе можно было использовать в качестве холодного оружия, настолько резко это прозвучало. 

– Приказ остается в силе, парни. Хотя центр не исключает и мести картеля. – Приближался закат, и, по всей видимости, Клэю надоело ждать. – Рок, Дженсен – на вас восточный вход, мы с Пучем возьмем западный. Кугар – обеспечиваешь прикрытие. Если кто-то появится, дай знать, а лучше сперва пристрели, а потом дай знать. Передатчики не выключать. Задача – провести разведку до темноты и удостовериться в смерти Гарсии. Приступаем.

Один за другим они прокрались к забору из колючей проволоки. Вдвоем Пуч и Рок возились с кусачками не больше пары минут. 

С этого момента их маленькая группа разделилась. Сперва Кугар занял свой наблюдательный пункт, готовый обеспечить прикрытие в случае необходимости, затем выдвинулись остальные. Никакого сопротивления и вражеского огня они не встретили. Через прицел винтовки Кугар следил за тем, как они пересекают открытую территорию и направляются к противоположным входам в главное здание. Перед тем, как скрыться из виду, Дженсен обернулся и кивнул ему. 

Теперь, когда Кугар потерял с ними визуальный контакт, он шарил взглядом по строениям и дороге в поисках возможных проблем. Пока все выглядело так, словно выживший персонал покинул базу. Время от времени в наушнике слышалась привычная пикировка Дженсена и Рока, а также короткие, отрывистые команды Клэя и доклады Пуча. Судя по переговорам, внутри их встретили погром и разрушения: перевернутые столы, разбросанные бумаги, разбитая электроника и лабораторная техника. Тела погибших от огнестрельных ранений солдат соседствовали с гражданскими в белых халатах. Среди документов Дженсен нашел отчет о работе с лягушками – слизь одного из обитающих в этих краях видов вызывала психотропный эффект.

– А я говорил! Никакая это не тренировочная база, – послышался в наушнике его торжествующий голос. – Ставлю двадцатку, что это лаборатория по производству дури.

– Удваиваю ставку, что армейские чины решили подзаработать, и картелю это не понравилось, – предложил Рок.

– Если так, Гарсию мы вряд ли найдем, – включился в разговор Пуч. – Его уже доставили к бывшим дружкам живым или мертвым.

– Найдем или нет, не расслабляемся, парни. Кугар, что у тебя?

– Все тихо.

Стоило Кугару ответить, как Дженсен доложил:

– Кажется, тут есть живой, но он…

Его слова потонули в грохоте, будто кто-то швырнул о стену стул или стол. Послышался треск, чей-то гортанный визг, глухой звук удара, затем раздались выстрелы, и все стихло.

Кугар до боли сжал приклад. Он бы не успел добраться до них вовремя, даже если бы попытался.

Почти в тоже мгновение Клэй рявкнул:

– Рок, Дженсен! Доложить ситуацию немедленно.

– Этот гаденыш меня укусил, черт возьми, Клэй! 

Когда следом раздался голос Дженсена, Кугару на мгновение показалось, что у него потемнело перед глазами от облегчения:

– Что ты там говорил про укус зомби? Да брось, прививка от столбняка у тебя есть. И прежде чем ты направишь оружие на меня, напомню, что если бы не мой выстрел, он бы укусил тебя не один раз.

– Иди ты, – в наушники слышалось тяжелое дыхание Рока.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

– Рок, Дженсен, кончайте препираться. Что там у вас? Мы идем к вам.

Кугар быстро окинул взглядом окрестности, но шум не привлек ничье внимание. А Дженсен тем временем докладывал:

– Не надо, все под контролем. Тут был пожар. Лаборатория частично выгорела, но это случилось еще до нападения, потому что все потушили и огонь не охватил здание целиком. Наш убитый гражданский, мужчина, на вид лет сорок, в лабораторном халате, видимо, долго полз по дороге.

– Почему ты так решил? 

– Он с ног до головы покрыт буро-оранжевой пылью. 

Замечание про пыль очень не понравилось Кугару: 

– Не трогайте его.

– Поздно, Куг. Он как следует пообнимался с Роком. Прости, Рок, но это были самые настоящие объятия. Думаешь, оранжевая пыль – та дурь, которую они тут синтезировали? Тогда она не работает. На меня тоже немного попало, но я ничего не чувствую. А ты, Рок?

– Все в норме, – возможно, Кугару только показалось, но дыхание Рока все еще оставалось тяжелым.

– Не стоит беспокоиться, мы уже стряхнули с себя эту дрянь. Но есть и хорошие новости, – продолжал Дженсен. – Я вижу уцелевший компьютер. Поскольку электричества нет и просто скачать данные я не могу, сейчас вытащу из него жесткий диск нам на память. Подозреваю, что генератор и стал причиной пожара. Я уже говорил, что генераторы не такая ненадежная штука, как принято считать?

Его голос звучал странно. Пожалуй, немного быстрее обычного, как бывает при сильном волнении, с непривычными тревожными интонациями.

– Дженсен.

– Рад слышать тебя, Куг.

– Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь необычное?

– Я необычайно удивлен, что мне приходится взламывать компьютер в самом прямом смысле этого слова, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, – послышался негромкий щелчок, и Дженсен торжествующе воскликнул: – Все, готово.

– Дженсен, ты слышал его вопрос, – тон Клэя не оставлял сомнений – не один Кугар заметил изменения. – Рок?

– Ничего, – Кугар практически видел, как Дженсен пожал плечами. 

– Рок, Дженсен, на выход, – приказал Клэй. – Кугар, обстановка?

– Все чисто.

Некоторое время он слышал в наушнике только звуки учащенного дыхания и хруст стекла под подошвами ботинок. Первыми на улице показались Пуч и Клэй. Дженсена и Рока не было. Их пришлось ждать еще семь минут. Когда они вышли из покосившихся дверей с другого конца здания, оба выглядели точно так же, как час назад, когда Кугар видел их последний раз. Разве что Рок расстегнул куртку. 

Едва оказавшись на улице, Дженсен улыбнулся и махнул рукой, глядя на Кугара. 

– Идиот, – одними губами прошептал тот. Закатное солнце слепило глаза и бликовало на битых стеклах, валяющихся на земле, а короткие волосы Дженсена превращало в расплавленное золото.

Только после того, как остальные покинули открытую территорию, Кугар спустился с наблюдательной вышки и, пока Клэй прикрывал его отступление, присоединился к ним за забором. За их спинами темнели джунгли, в небе над которыми разгорался закат, окрашивая бурую землю под ногами в кроваво-коричневый. Когда Кугар поравнялся с остальными, Дженсен ковырял носком ботинка грунт и вяло отмахивался от Клэя:

– Точно говорю, это была обычная пыль. Она тут везде. Мы чувствуем себя абсолютно нормально, правда, Рок? – Тот машинально кивнул, не отрывая мрачного взгляда от темной линии деревьев. – Вот видите, даже Рок со мной согласен, второй раз за день, – Дженсен хрипло рассмеялся.

Пожалуй, он действительно выглядел нормально. Может быть, дышал немного чаще обычного, при такой жаре и влажности в этом не было ничего странного. Клэй смерил их с Роком долгим взглядом, но тему оставил:

– Среди убитых Гарсии нет. Скорее всего, его уже доставили к бывшим боссам. Дженсен, свяжись с центром, пусть присылают вертолет завтра. Нам здесь больше делать нечего. Кугар, возьми аптечку, укус надо обработать.

Дженсен кивнул и первый двинулся в сторону припрятанного в зарослях кустарника снаряжения, Кугар отправился следом. Перед ними Рок все еще взирал на лес, но на звук шагов вдруг обернулся, будто только что очнулся ото сна. Он смотрел прямо перед собой с озадаченным выражением, какое бывает у потерявших память людей, не узнающих никого вокруг. Чутье, что не раз спасало в бою, не подвело и сейчас – Кугар успел шагнуть к Дженсену, останавливая его. В тоже самое время лицо Рока исказилось ужасом, он вздрогнул всем телом и вскинул автомат. Но раньше, чем началась стрельба, Дженсен пихнул Кугара на землю, накрывая собой. Оглушающая автоматная очередь громыхнула у них над головами. Приказ Клэя немедленно остановиться доносился сквозь звон в ушах. Как и следовало ожидать, Рок не среагировал, он крутился на месте и палил в землю прямо перед собой, уничтожая невидимого противника. Иногда среди канонады доносились его выкрики:

– Получай! Как же вас, сволочей, много! 

Он находился слишком далеко, чтобы успеть подняться и сбить его с ног, не получив пулю в грудь, но слишком близко, чтобы вытащить собственное оружие. Если бы Дженсен не придавливал Кугара собой, не позволяя шевельнуться, тот мог бы рискнуть. Рок не дал шанса попробовать. Издав громкий гортанный вопль:

– Получайте, чертовы пауки! – он бросился в сторону джунглей, не прекращая палить из автомата, и вскоре скрылся среди густой листвы. Еще не стихла канонада выстрелов, как Кугар дернулся, пытаясь освободиться из цепкой хватки Дженсена и одновременно определить на ощупь, не ранен ли он.

– Джей! 

Только бы его не зацепило. Кугар задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь, но шум собственного сердцебиения в ушах заглушал все другие звуки. Прошло еще около тридцати секунд, показавшихся вечностью, прежде чем Дженсен наконец пошевелился. Он медленно отстранился, но вместо того, чтобы подняться на ноги, внезапно перевернул Кугара на спину и, не дав опомниться, зашарил у него по груди. 

От нахлынувшего облегчения бросило в жар. Пару мгновений Кугар бездумно смотрел на склонившегося к нему Дженсена. Тот все продолжал что-то искать в складках куртки, надавливая ладонями то в одном месте, то в другом, словно сердечно-легочную реанимацию проводил. При падении Дженсен сбил очки, и теперь они сидели криво, бликуя в ярком закатном солнце.

– Джей, что ты ищешь?

– У тебя, кровь, черт возьми, нужно чем-то остановить кровотечение! Ты истекаешь кровью, Кугар!

Смысл сказанного дошел не сразу. Но когда Кугар поймал мечущийся в панике взгляд Дженсена, от облегчения не осталось и следа. Он все понял. Чертова оранжевая пыль была совсем не пылью.

– Кугар, Дженсен!

Рядом оказались Клэй и Пуч. В отдалении все еще слышались выстрелы и крики – Рок уходил все глубже в джунгли, преследуемый собственными галлюцинациями.

В отличие от него, Дженсен убегать не собирался. Вместо этого он продолжал шарить у Кугара по груди и бормотать о смертельных ранениях, даже когда тот осторожно забрал у него оружие. На всякий случай. Однако Дженсен, занятый тем, чтобы расстегнуть куртку, не заметил этого. Присутствие Пуча и Клэя он тоже проигнорировал. Его не смущали даже собственные покосившиеся очки, словно, кроме Кугара, в целом мире больше не существовало никого и ничего. 

– Что он делает?

В этот момент Дженсен как раз справился с курткой и потянул вверх майку, чтобы осмотреть грудь и живот Кугара. Иногда в минуты слабости тот представлял себе похожий сценарий. Хотя он, конечно, не включал Пуча и Клэя, а также отравления неизвестным наркотиком. Кугар мягко перехватил руки Дженсена:

– Со мной все хорошо, – и добавил для Клэя: – Ему мерещится, что меня подстрелили.

– Хотя бы он сам не пытается тебя подстрелить. 

– То вещество из лаборатории, – не зная, как на это отреагирует Дженсен, Кугар пока не пытался подняться, поэтому смотрел на командира снизу вверх. 

– Вижу. Эта дрянь попала на них обоих. Пуч, попытайся связаться с центром и запросить срочную эвакуацию. Я пойду за Роком.

– Связаться с центром не выйдет. Рок расстрелял радиостанцию, – через пару минут сообщил Пуч, проверив их вещи. – При всем уважении, один ты с ним не справишься, когда он такой. 

Чтобы поймать Рока живым, одного Клэя было недостаточно, это понимали они все. Только Дженсен продолжал говорить о смертельных ранах и тянуться к Кугару. На оклик Клэя он не среагировал, полностью погруженный в свое занятие.

– Кугар, оставайтесь тут. Мы с Пучем идем за Роком. По плану эвакуация через трое суток. – Клэй перевел взгляд с Кугара на залитые закатным солнцем кроны деревьев: – Если мы не вернемся к утру, бери Дженсена и отправляйтесь без нас. Встретимся на месте.

Пуч махнул рукой на прощание:

– Тебе достался тихий, нам – буйный. Хорошо, что хотя бы Джей больше всего боится не пауков.

Замечание Пуча было похоже на правду. Учитывая поведение Рока, отрава могла не просто вызывать случайные галлюцинации, а пробуждать потаенные страхи. Думать о том, что все это говорило о них с Дженсеном, который снова попытался проверить целостность его грудной клетки, не хотелось, но не думать не получалось. Ответ лежал на поверхности. Пожалуй, не закрывай Кугар глаза на очевидное, он бы давно заметил, насколько Дженсен боялся его потерять. Тот ведь даже ничего не скрывал. Если бы не патовость ситуации, Кугар бы посмеялся над собственной глупостью. Но прямо сейчас его заботили более насущные проблемы. В опускающихся сумерках Дженсен смотрел на него расширившимися от ужаса глазами, раз за разом облизывал пересохшие губы и с шумом втягивал воздух. 

Добраться за трое суток до точки эвакуации не представляло особого труда. Куда большей проблемой являлось состояние Дженсена, которое могло ухудшиться в любой момент. Припомнив все слова, за которые его в детстве гоняла бабушка, Кугар позволил себе от души выругаться.

Шаги скрывшихся в джунглях Клэя и Пуча давно стихли, когда Кугар, все еще удерживая руки Дженсена в своих, потянул его вверх и поднялся сам:

– Джей, все в порядке, я в порядке.

Не то чтобы Кугар всерьез рассчитывал на силу убеждения против галлюцинаций, вызванных неизвестным веществом. Но все равно надеялся, что его голос хотя бы немного уймет панику Дженсена, который с каждой минутой дышал все тяжелее. Тем временем автоматные очереди смолкли. Судя по всему, у Рока закончились патроны. Это давало Клэю и Пучу некоторые шансы на успех. 

Теперь Кугар примерно представлял себе, в чем причина бойни в деревне. Из лаборатории произошла утечка отравы, ветер разнес пыль по округе, и если бы не дождь, им всем пришлось бы испытать на себе ее действие. Кугару вспомнился человек, прыгнувший с обрыва прошлой ночью, и он покрепче перехватил руку Дженсена. Тот дрожал крупной дрожью и часто, тяжело дышал. Пройденные тренинги по оказанию первой помощи все как один говорили о том, что это плохой признак. Однако без антидота оставалось только ждать, когда организм самостоятельно справится с токсином, и надеяться, что скудных ресурсов базовой аптечки окажется достаточно. 

Не будь Дженсен в психозе, он бы наверняка сострил, что любым адсорбентам предпочтет алкоголь. Вместо этого он потерянно смотрел на Кугара, словно тот в любой момент мог упасть замертво, и молчал. Тишина – такая привычная, даже необходимая до знакомства с Дженсеном – внезапно показалась невыносимой.

– Все будет хорошо, – твердо сказал Кугар, хотя никакой уверенности в благоприятном исходе не чувствовал.

Дженсен не ответил, все так же продолжая цепляться мертвой хваткой за его руку. Черт с ней, с радиостанцией, главное, чтобы атаку Рока пережила аптечка.

На пути к ней Дженсен не сопротивлялся. В отличие от Рока, которого страх гнал вперед, он то и дело застывал на месте. Несмотря на это, отпускать его Кугар не решился, поэтому сперва копался в изрешеченных автоматным огнем вещах одной рукой. Аптечка все не находилась. А потом на глаза попался обрывок веревки. Внутренний голос с подозрительно знакомыми интонациями пропел: «Ки-и-инково!» Будь Дженсен в порядке, он бы точно не упустил случая пошутить на тему БДСМ и наверняка попытался выведать, увлекает ли Кугара нечто подобное. 

– Выскажешь мне все потом, когда придешь в себя, – пообещал Кугар, оборачивая один конец веревки вокруг запястья Дженсена, а второй – вокруг своего собственного. Выглядело странно. Особенно когда Дженсен посмотрел на их соединенные запястья и заметил:

– Не умирай, и ничего говорить не придется.

С двумя свободными руками поиски пошли гораздо быстрее. Теперь Кугар мог не бояться, что выпустив Дженсена из поля зрения всего на минуту, потеряет его навсегда. К счастью аптечка не пострадала. Стоило Кугару взять ее в руки и попытаться раскрыть, как Дженсен упал на колени рядом и вцепился в нее с другой стороны.

– Кугар, брось бомбу!

– Это не бомба, Джей, это аптечка. Отдай мне ее.

– Нет! Тебе не нужно умирать. Месть того не стоит. Ты должен жить. Пойдем со мной.

– Просто дай мне открыть ее, чтобы достать лекарство. 

– Нет, я не дам тебе соединить провода. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал. – Когда Дженсен поднял взгляд от собственных рук, в его глазах стояли слезы: – Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста.

Он хватался за аптечку, которую считал бомбой, с решимостью обреченного. И просил точно так же. Никогда прежде Кугар не слышал в его голосе такого отчаяния. 

– Не оставлю.

– Поклянись!

С клятвами не стоило играть. Слова имели силу, они обладали властью над людьми, Кугар знал это с детства и никогда не относился к ним легкомысленно. Но какая разница, если он все равно не собирался нарушать эту конкретную клятву, несмотря на то, что Дженсен, скорее всего, не вспомнит о ней?

– Клянусь.

Взгляд Дженсена прояснился, стал почти осмысленным. На мгновение показалось, будто он сейчас объявит, что все это шутка, которую он разыграл, чтобы Кугар серьезнее относился к своей жизни и безопасности. 

– Бомбу не отдам, – сказал Дженсен и потянул аптечку к себе.

Переговоры зашли в тупик. Будь у Кугара выбор, он бы предпочел, чтобы они поменялись местами. Но как любил говорить Дженсен, среди тысяч параллельных вселенных мы оказались в той, где полная задница. Стоп. А что бы сделал он сам? 

– Твоя взяла. Мы оставим ее тут, идет?

Кугар наделся, что его обман сработает, иначе до аптечки он доберется еще не скоро. 

– Поставим ее на землю на счет три, – кивнул Дженсен. Несмотря на помрачение сознания, он удивительно легко чувствовал ложь. Видимо, тот Кугар, который сейчас существовал в его воображении, тоже не вызывал у него доверия.

– Раз, – они вместе поставили аптечку на землю. – Два, – убрали с нее по одной руке.

На счет «три» Дженсен отпустил ее, но лишь для того, чтобы повиснуть на шее Кугара, отчего тот едва не завалился на землю. 

– Даже не думай умирать, ублюдок, – раздался срывающийся шепот у самого уха.

Дженсена все еще сотрясала дрожь, словно в лихорадке – еще один признак отравления. Его быстрое, гулкое сердцебиение отдавалось в груди Кугара болезненным эхом. Уверенности в том, что адсорбент из аптечки хоть немного поможет, не было никакой. Познания Кугара в медицине ограничивались стандартными тренингами первой помощи, не более того. Единственное, что он мог сделать прямо сейчас, – обнять Дженсена, крепко прижав к себе, чтобы хоть немного унять панику.

– Это же не прощание?

– Нет. Это… – Кугар все равно не нашел бы подходящих слов, даже пытаться не стоило. Дженсен часто обнимал его: непринужденно закидывал руку на плечо, подвыпив в баре или выиграв партию в покер у Пуча, чтобы привлечь внимание в шумной комнате или охладить разгорающееся раздражение. Всякий раз делал вид, что не замечает, молчал или закатывал глаза, но никогда не уходил от прикосновения. Хорошо бы это объятие не стало последним. – Никто не прощается.

Собственный голос звучал глухо. Зато Дженсен, кажется, немного успокоился и отвлекся от «бомбы». Воспользовавшись этим, Кугар одной рукой сдвинул аптечку подальше, а потом на ощупь открыл, чтобы незаметно переместить ее содержимое в собственные карманы. Выбрать из всего этого блистер с адсорбентом придется потом.  
На то, что Клэй и Пуч до утра вернутся с Роком, он не надеялся, но и оставаться ночевать неподалеку от разрушенной базы не собирался. Не то правительственная лаборатория по изготовлению химического оружия, не то совместный проект картеля и армии по изготовлению наркотиков – кто знает, когда ее хозяева узнают о случившемся и пожалуют в гости. Кроме того поблизости все еще могли находиться люди из числа выжившего персонала или жителей деревни. Прямо сейчас стоило позаботиться о том, чтобы убраться подальше с открытого места, пока не наступила ночь и не пришлось идти сквозь заросли в темноте.

Стоило Кугару отстраниться, как Дженсен, который до этого даже не шевелился, протестующе ухватил его за руку.

– Не уходи.

Про бомбу он окончательно забыл, но теперь, видимо, решил, что Кугар куда-то собрался.

– Джей, я только поправлю твои очки, хорошо? 

После минутного раздумья тот разжал пальцы и потерянно кивнул, из-за чего упомянутые очки съехали на кончик носа. Сперва Кугар хотел вовсе убрать их к себе в нагрудный карман, чтобы они не соскользнули на землю и не потерялись. Однако Дженсен и без того был дезориентирован, Кугар не хотел лишать его возможности четко видеть окружающий мир, поэтому просто вернул очки на положенное им место.

– Сейчас мы с тобой немного прогуляемся.

Они медленно поднялись. Пока затея Кугара с проговариванием своих действий работала, даже если Дженсен не вполне понимал смысл сказанного, то реагировал на спокойный тон голоса. Помимо аптечки уцелела полная на две трети бутыль воды, которую Кугар тоже прихватил с собой вместе с оружием Дженсена, продолжая говорить. Заклинатель змей из него получился бы отвратительный – с непривычки успокаивающие слова звучали вымученно и фальшиво:

– Нам нужно уйти совсем недалеко, тогда ты сможешь отдохнуть.

Однако Дженсен не сопротивлялся – поднялся, стоило потянуть его за руку, и шагнул в указанном направлении. По поводу своих способностей переговорщика Кугар не обольщался. Скорее всего, такая сговорчивость объяснялась очередным наплывом галлюцинаций. Поэтому, уводя Дженсена прочь от разрушенной базы, Кугар продолжал удерживать его за локоть на случай внезапных попыток к бегству. Им предстояло самое сложное – пробраться сквозь заросли растительности, чтобы найти условно безопасное место для ночлега. 

В быстро сгущающихся сумерках уйти далеко не удалось. По мере снижения видимости Дженсен становился все дерганее, словно в темноте ему мерещилось нечто пугающее. Он все чаще тревожно оглядывался по сторонам, как на оклик, и спотыкался. Для временного укрытия Кугар выбрал первое попавшееся дерево с толстым стволом и выпирающими из земли корнями, между которых наскоро устроил лежак из веток. Опустившись на них, он потянул Дженсена к себе. Тот не пытался сопротивляться, позволив Кугару устроить себя на боку. Со стороны они, должно быть, смотрелись странно: двое солдат в полном обмундировании, которые обнявшись забились между древесными корнями. Будь он в порядке, Дженсен бы первый заявил, что это недостаточно гетеросексуально для армии США. 

Но он все еще оставался погружен в себя, почти не реагируя на окружающее. Лишь дрожал так, что Кугар ощущал эту дрожь всем телом. Поиск нужного блистера с адсорбентом – сперва на ощупь в кармане, а затем с помощью фонарика – занял больше времени, чем хотелось бы Кугару. После того, как лекарство нашлось, встала очередная проблема – заставить Дженсена проглотить чертовы капсулы. Однако это получилось неожиданно просто. Все в том же полузабытьи, в котором пребывал последние полчаса, он послушно принял лекарство и даже сделал пару глотков воды, стоило поднести бутылку к его губам. После этого Дженсен снова впал в состояние прострации. Он почти не двигался, только часто дышал, а его расфокусированный взгляд блуждал по окрестностям, ни на чем не задерживаясь. Кугар осторожно снял с него очки и крепче прижал к себе, устроив светловолосую голову на своем плече. Ничего другого он сделать не мог, только удерживать Дженсена и внимательно прислушиваться к звукам, доносящимся из джунглей. Ночь обещала быть долгой.

По прошествии получаса дыхание Дженсена будто бы стало немного ровнее. Сперва показалось, что он заснул, но вскоре Кугар почувствовал, как он напрягся. Только бы не судороги.

– Джей? 

Вместо ответа он плотнее прижался к Кугару, вцепившись в его плечо. 

Трещали цикады, иногда из темноты доносились крики ночных птиц, но быстро стихали. Дженсен не отстранялся, продолжая вжиматься в Кугара так, что тот ощущал его гулкое сердцебиение, как свое собственное. Ничего не происходило. По видимым признакам Дженсену не становилось ни лучше, ни хуже, зато он дышал и не пытался сбежать. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Кугар позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть. Хотелось пить, но тратить на себя остатки воды он не собирался. Вместо этого закинул в рот один из леденцов Дженсена:

– Вот видишь, как ты ошибался, когда решил, что они останутся в сохранности?

Тот не ответил, продолжая балансировать на грани сна и яви. Казалось, они провели вот так уже много часов. Время будто замедлилось. В какой-то момент Кугар на несколько минут закрыл глаза, а очнулся от громкого срывающегося шепота Дженсена:

– Уходи. Прочь. Проваливай.

Кугар провел ладонью по его волосам, тронул прохладный лоб, покрытый липкой испариной:

– Мы пойдем вместе, завтра днем.

– Не ты, она, – Дженсен дернулся, уходя от прикосновения, резко замахнулся правой рукой на кого-то, видимого ему одному: – Уходи, ты не получишь его! Мне плевать, что он мертв, я не дам тебе его забрать. Я тебя не боюсь, Санта Муэрте.

Вопреки словам, его голос звенел от ярости и страха. В бреду Дженсен вырывался из рук, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Нет, не его. В том воображаемом мире, который сейчас существовал в сознании Дженсена, он защищал Кугара. От Санта Муэрте, судя по всему. По спине пробежала непрошенная волна мурашек, будто кто-то и правда стоял за плечом. Перехватив руку Дженсена, чтобы он случайно не задел самого себя, Кугар повалил его на спину, нависая сверху и закрывая обзор. Не то чтобы это могло остановить галлюцинации. 

– Джей, тише. Я не умер, здесь нет никого, кроме нас. Обещаю, никто меня никуда не заберет, – Кугар знал, что слова бессильны, но остановиться не мог. Сейчас он мог только ждать, пока очередной наплыв галлюцинаций пройдет.

Вот только Дженсен ждать не собирался. Он извивался всем телом, толкался и норовил скинуть Кугара с себя, тяжело дыша от натуги, но не сдавался. Если бы не веревка, связывающая их руки, ему бы удалось вывернуться. Кугар едва успел перехватить его запястья и опрокинуть на спину.

– Если я ей не помешаю, она заберет тебя! – задыхаясь, выкрикнул Дженсен: – Не могу этого допустить. Не дам.

Даже когда Кугару удалось прижать его к земле и надежно зафиксировать руки, это не мешало тому предпринимать отчаянные попытки высвободиться.

– Послушай меня. Мне ничего не угрожает. 

– Убери от него свои руки!

Кугар едва удержался от того, чтобы обернуться. Разумеется, у него за плечом не могло быть никого, кроме ночных животных, занятых своими делами. Но вдоль позвоночника все равно пробежал холодок, будто та, которую сейчас прогонял Дженсен, стояла за спиной, наблюдая за их борьбой. Не лучшее время для разгулявшегося воображения. Или нет? От мысли, что на одежде Дженсена могли остаться частицы яды, Кугара прошиб холодный пот. Только бредить вдвоем им сейчас и не хватало. Интересно, если он сейчас увидит, к примеру, чупакабру, он сумеет понять, что галлюцинирует? Плотнее зафиксировав руки Дженсена и навалившись на него всем телом, Кугар быстро обернулся и облегченно выдохнул. Реальность не спешила меняться. Никаких чупакабр, только кромешная темнота.

– Поверь мне, Джей, Санта Муэрте нет до меня никакого дела. Я слишком мелкая рыбешка.

– Ты не рыбешка, – с жаром возразил Дженсен, так и не прекратив попыток вырваться. Вероятно, силы постепенно покидали его, или же он не мог концентрироваться на разговоре и движениях одновременно. В любом случае Кугар обрадовался возможности перевести дух: – Ты ястреб или сокол. Или какая-то еще хищная птица. 

– Хищная птица?

Если Кугар и думал, что его уже ничем нельзя удивить, то у Дженсена в очередной раз получилось:

– Ты вечно недосягаемо высоко. Ты зорок, стремителен, – будь у него свободны руки, он бы точно начал загибать пальцы при перечислении: – Твоя жертва не догадывается о твоем присутствии до последнего мгновения. Ты бесшумный, смертоносный, грациозный. Ты красивый. 

Теперь настала очередь Кугара замереть, а Дженсен все продолжал:

– Самый красивый. Для меня. Потому что когда я говорю, неважно, что именно, ты меня слы-ы-ы-шишь. А еще потому, что у тебя по-настоящему смешные шутки. И ты как никто умеешь находить общий язык с детьми. И стреляешь потрясно. – Чем больше Дженсен говорил, тем тише становился его голос, но каждое новое слово звучало для Кугара ружейным выстрелом. 

Одно дело – время от времени размышлять о том, может ли интерес быть взаимным. Такие фантазии не имеют никаких последствий, если не считать лишнего десятка минут в душе и закончившейся горячей воды. Но получить прямое подтверждение Кугар не рассчитывал никогда. Хотя бы потому, что не позволил бы себе подвергнуть Дженсена опасности, которую неизбежно влекли отношения двух мужчин в армии. Теперь же метафорический кот выбрался из мешка и разгуливал где ему вздумается. Прямо сейчас он вцепился острыми когтями в грудь Кугару. Несмотря на все сказанное, это еще не означало, что Дженсен пошел бы на подобное признание, будь он в ясном рассудке.

– Дженсен, подожди...

– Не смей меня затыкать, ты умер, поэтому теперь не имеешь права голоса, – заплетающимся языком пробормотал Дженсен: – Единственное, о чем я действительно жалею, так это о том, что мы не поговорили, пока ты был жив. Теперь ты мертв и никогда не узнаешь, как сильно каждый чертов день я хотел…

Продолжения не последовало. В наступившей тишине было слышно, как постепенно выравнивается дыхание Дженсена. Заснул. Вряд ли он вспомнит об этом разговоре, когда придет в себя. Но мысль – а что, если нет? – глупая и безрассудная, не давала покоя. Кугар тяжело опустил голову ему на грудь, зажмурившись до разноцветных кругов перед глазами. Под его щекой гулко и ровно билось сердце Дженсена.

Когда стало понятно, что с попытками побега на ближайшее время покончено, Кугар осторожно откатился в сторону. Левое плечо, которое Дженсен задел локтем во время потасовки, ныло. В голове было пусто – ни единой мысли. Некоторое время Кугар просто сидел не шевелясь и разглядывая темноту перед собой. Если бы там скрывалась та, кого видел в своих галлюцинациях Дженсен, она бы от души посмеялась над ними обоими.

По прошествии нескольких минут Кугар на ощупь нашел упавшую шляпу, водрузил ее обратно на голову и занялся тем, чтобы устроить Дженсена поудобнее. Тот не шевелился и совершенно не помогал переворачивать себя на бок, зато исправно дышал и не пытался пнуть коленом в живот, что само по себе могло считаться за перемену к лучшему. Не стоило гневить богов и просить о чем-то большем. Как показала практика, оно могло свалиться на голову в самый неподходящий момент.

После того, как Кугар удобно пристроил Дженсена головой у себя на коленях, он проверил передатчик – тишина. Очевидно, Клэй и Пуч давно покинули радиус приема сигнала, или что-то случилось с их гарнитурами. Существовали иные варианты, объясняющие молчание в эфире, но о них Кугар старался пока не задумываться, предпочитая сосредоточиться на тех проблемах, которые мог решить.

Прямо сейчас его главная проблема, ни о чем не подозревая, пребывала в отключке. Их руки до сих пор оставались связаны веревкой, оставленной на тот случай, если у Дженсена снова начнутся галлюцинации. Кугар рассудил, что должен поспать хотя бы несколько часов. Кто знает, когда Дженсену станет лучше, поэтому следующие день и ночь могли пройти точно так же, как последние часы.

Однако пребывание на вражеской территории само по себе требовало мер безопасности. Чтобы их не застали врасплох, большую часть ночи Кугар провел с оружием под рукой, вслушиваясь шорохи вокруг. Но никаких незваных гостей, будь то люди или дикие животные, не пожаловало. За все это время Дженсен не просыпался и дышал по-прежнему ровно. Поэтому, когда темнота вокруг сменилась серой предрассветной дымкой, Кугар позволил себе ненадолго задремать, чтобы восстановить силы. 

Проснулся он от того, что Дженсен шевельнулся и пробурчал нечто нечленораздельное ему в грудь. Солнце уже встало, но здесь, под пологом вечнозеленого леса, все утопало в мягком полумраке. Оказывается, во сне они сменили положение, и теперь Дженсен использовал Кугара как персональную подушку, обхватив его обеими руками.

– Джей?

На всякий случай Кугар придержал его за плечо, однако тот пока никуда убегать не собирался. Последовавший ответ прозвучал совсем тихо и внезапно на испанском.

– Что мы вчера пили?

– Ты не помнишь, что было вчера?

Дженсен попытался принять сидячее положение и со стоном завалился на бок.

– Наверное.

– Что – наверное?

– Не знаю. Голова болит, – перейдя на английский, Дженсен поморщился и подтянул колени к груди.

Как и боялся Кугар, сильно лучше ему не стало. Хотя галлюцинации, кажется, закончились, Дженсену было так же далеко до ясного сознания, как до выступления в балетной труппе. Пока его взгляд блуждал по кустам и деревьям, он выглядел так, словно не понимал, где находится. Зато сразу узнал Кугара, благодарно осушил остатки воды и безропотно проглотил еще одну порцию пилюль. А потом – заинтересовался веревкой, связывающей их руки, дернул ее и пьяно улыбнулся:

– Ки-и-инково!

От облегчения Кугар усмехнулся – в точности, как он и думал. В этом был весь Дженсен. Не успел очнуться, как уже ерничает. Если ему хватало концентрации внимания, чтобы шутить, значит, худшее было позади. Как минимум, веревка выполнила свою функцию и стала не нужна. 

– Я боялся, что ты сбежишь, пока я сплю, – пояснил Кугар, распутывая узлы.

Дженсен следил за движениями его рук, словно завороженный, и протянул, заплетаясь в словах:

– Ты вчера... Тоже пил? – на его губах играла задумчивая полуулыбка.

– Я?

– Ну-у-у да, откуда еще могли взяться мысли, что я от тебя сбегу-у-у?

У Кугара не нашлось достойного ответа, но Дженсен его, кажется, и не ждал. Все его внимание уже переключилось на тени от колышущейся на ветру листвы. Это давало пару минут передышки, чтобы заняться насущными вопросами. Например, связаться по рации с Клэем и Пучем. Как Кугар и предполагал, они не вернулись ни с Роком, ни без него. На вызов никто из них ожидаемо не ответил.

Основное оборудование Рок, будь он неладен, уничтожил, охотясь на свои галлюцинации, только «часы» Дженсена, оставшиеся у него на руке, работали исправно. Программа спутниковой связи показывала точное местоположение и, забив координаты, Кугар получил маршрут, который их ожидал. За трое суток предстояло преодолеть сорок пять миль сквозь вечнозеленый лес. Не самый сложный путь, будь Дженсен в порядке, они бы покрыли это расстояние за сутки. Но не сейчас. 

– Нам нужно идти, Джей, – Кугар мягко тронул его за плечо, привлекая внимание.

– Идем, – согласно кивнул Дженсен, продолжая сидеть на месте. Чтобы придать ему вертикальное положение, пришлось потянуть его вверх. Стоило Дженсену подняться, как его повело, и Кугар закинул его руку себе на плечо. – Сто-о-о-им!

Кугар тяжело вздохнул и достал из кармана очки. Едва они вернулись к законному владельцу, как Дженсен просиял улыбкой и оповестил:

– А я тебя ви-и-ижу!

– Знаю, Джей.

– Нет, ты не понимаешь, – для выражения степени непонимания тот даже головой мотнул, отчего очки съехали на кончик носа. – Я тебя действительно вижу.

– Хорошо.

Что бы это ни значило, сейчас Кугар был готов согласиться с чем угодно, если это заставит его переставлять ноги. Почти двести фунтов живого веса на плечах не способствуют ни скорости передвижения, ни способности отразить вероятное нападение. Но если Дженсен не сможет идти самостоятельно, иного выбора попросту не останется. Однако стоило Кугару сделать шаг, как тот послушно двинулся рядом.

– Я хожу! – с неподдельной гордостью в голосе сообщил Дженсен.

– К медали бы тебя приставил за это, но, прости, у меня только конфеты.

После того, как Дженсен ожидаемо затребовал и получил свои карамельки, они наконец двинулись вперед. Уже после нескольких миль он перестал комментировать происходящее, но его внимание скакало, как джип под управлением Пуча по проселочной дороге. Очень скоро Дженсен начал выбиваться из сил. Он то шел почти самостоятельно, то пытался споткнуться на ровном месте, опираясь на Кугара всем весом. Приходилось выбирать максимально ровную дорогу и обходить возникающие на пути препятствия, что только увеличивало расстояние. Через пару часов Кугар почувствовал, что и сам начинает выдыхаться. Кажется, он не держал во рту ни глотка воды со вчерашнего полудня – по ощущениям язык давно превратился в наждачную бумагу. Обезвоживание все сильнее сказывалось на них обоих, но надежды обнаружить ручей с пресной водой не спешили сбываться.

Во время очередной пятиминутной передышки Кугар наконец заметил то, что искал. Не ручей, конечно, но в их положении выбирать не приходилось. Название растения с широкой воронкой темно-зеленых листьев, которое примостилось на древесном стволе в десяти футах над землей, он, разумеется, не помнил. Зато помнил самую нудную и длинную лекцию в своей жизни. Кто бы мог подумать, что теоретическая часть курса по выживанию принесет свои плоды? Когда они выберутся отсюда, стоит попросить Дженсена найти того сержанта, который вел занятия в учебке, и отправить ему это самое растение в знак благодарности. Хотя этот ублюдок и звал Кугара за глаза Хуаном весь период обучения.

Для того, чтобы достать растение, пришлось забраться на дерево, постоянно оглядываясь на Дженсена, который мог в любую минуту уйти, просто потому что его внимание привлекла яркая бабочка. Зато буквально полчаса спустя у них была вода, пусть и процеженная сквозь ткань арафатки. В воронке листьев оказалось достаточно жидкости, чтобы наполнить всю бутылку.

Напоив Дженсена, Кугар сам сделал пару глотков и с сожалением завинтил крышку. Привал закончился, пора было двигаться дальше. 

Несмотря на все старания, к вечеру вместо запланированных пятнадцати миль они преодолели лишь девять. Последние две из них Дженсен едва перебирал ногами даже с учетом многочисленных остановок и обеда из энергетического батончика и местных фруктов. Ради круглых желтых плодов с цитрусовым запахом и приторно-сладким вкусом Кугару пришлось снова лезть на дерево, что едва не закончилось конфликтом со стаей мелких крикливых обезьян, которые тоже рассчитывали поживиться ими.

На земле Дженсен показал большой палец и крикнул:

– Ты совсем как настоящая пантера! Розовая пантера!

Кугар молча кинул «апельсин» ему под ноги, и тот даже не подумал отстраниться или попытаться его поймать. Плод прокатился по земле и пропал в зарослях папоротников. А Дженсен снова показал большой палец. Если бы Кугар не видел его прошлым вечером, то решил бы, что он издевается.

После импровизированного обеда довольно быстро стало понятно, что пора думать о ночевке. Дженсен все чаще спотыкался, а удерживать его от падения становилось все сложнее. Но что тревожило куда сильнее – он снова стал отвечать невпопад. Как и накануне, Кугар выбрал место для привала у ствола дерева. Стоило им остановиться, как Дженсен повалился на землю. Кугар опустился рядом – ноги и плечи гудели – и потянулся к нему:

– Дженсен, мне нужно снять с тебя очки. Чтобы не разбились.

– Ты можешь снять с меня все, что захочешь.

С отстраненным выражением лица он смотрел прямо перед собой и не пошевелился, когда Кугар забрал очки. Такая погруженность в себя настораживала. Чтобы не искушать судьбу, а также не бегать в ночи по зарослям, Кугар снова связал их руки веревкой. Он все больше ощущал на себе последствия двух прошедших дней, но еще долгое время после того, как Дженсен провалился в забытье, следил за окрестностями, реагируя на каждый шорох. Только под утро Кугар позволил себе заснуть. 

Показалось, что он только закрыл глаза, а в следующую минуту его вырвал из забытья хриплый голос:

– И давно у тебя такие фантазии? 

Дженсен полулежал, привалившись к его плечу, и указывал на их связанные руки. В отличие от прошлого утра, он больше не выглядел одурманенным. Только бесконечно усталым, несмотря на попытку шутить. Щеки запали, на бледной коже под глазами залегли глубокие тени, но взгляд стал осмысленным и цепким. Кугар готов был молиться всем богам, которые бы согласились слушать, чтобы это улучшение стало окончательным.

– С тех пор, как ты разговариваешь с Санта Муэрте и пытаешься скрыться в джунглях.

На долгое мгновение Дженсен застыл, задумчиво покусывая губу, и со всей очевидностью пытался выстроить последовательность событий прошедших дней. Видимо, у него это получилось, потому что постепенно его лицо стало еще бледнее, а потом он без предупреждения стиснул Кугара в объятиях, неудобно выворачивая их связанные руки. 

– Надышался этой дряни, так? – раздалось у самого уха. – И долго я ловил кайф?

– Первую ночь. Но кайфом я бы это не назвал.

Дженсен хрипло рассмеялся и сильнее ухватился за Кугара, словно тот собирался вырваться и уйти.

– Да какой уж тут кайф, – его голос стал совсем тихим, едва различимым: – Ты умирал. Я, черт возьми, видел это своими собственными глазами. А потом пришла наряженная цветами дамочка с пустыми глазницами и затребовала тебя. 

– Я догадался. Ты галлюцинировал.

– Ты ее не видел, Куг. Что хочешь говори, но галлюцинации не бывают такими. Я не то чтобы эксперт, но она выглядела иначе. – Дженсен шумно сглотнул и наигранно бодро продолжил: – Так что ты уж прости, если проявил неуважение к твоим религиозным убеждениям и все такое, но я ее послал куда подальше, чтобы не тянула руки, потому что ты…

Он так резко оборвал сам себя, словно врезался в невидимую стену. Сболтнул больше, чем собирался, но пока не придумал, как выкрутиться из сложившегося положения. Или Дженсен вовсе не собирался выкручиваться, а ждал реакции? 

– Потому что я?.. – Кугар гордился тем, что протолкнул целых три слова сквозь внезапно перехватившее горло.

– Потому что ты нужен здесь, – Дженсен с шумом втянул воздух, словно готовился прыгнуть с парашютом, и выдохнул: – Мне.

Подача была мастерской: вот и все, Кугар, мяч на твоей половине поля, теперь только тебе решать, как его отбить. Хочешь – сделай вид, что это очередной момент между друзьями, которых сколько уже было? Не сосчитать. Или…

– Я понял.

Если Кугар и надеялся уйти от ответа, оставив все по-прежнему, Дженсен со свойственной ему прямолинейностью не дал такой возможности:

– Что ты понял?

Несмотря на тщательно разыгрываемое спокойствие, когда Дженсен отстранился, он выглядел напряженным и бледным до синевы. Как человек, который смертельно устал ходить вокруг да около. Он поднял голову, посмотрел Кугару в глаза, и между ними словно протянулась незримая нить – тонкая, но прочная, как стальной трос – не позволяющая отвести взгляда друг от друга. Они слишком сблизились за последний год, чтобы и дальше игнорировать то, что между ними происходило. Кугар больше не собирался делать вид, что не понимает, о чем идет речь.

– У нас обоих проблемы.

Дженсен удивленно выдохнул, непроизвольно облизнулся, резко сглотнул, так что кадык на покрытой щетиной шее конвульсивно дернулся. А потом ошарашенный взгляд метнулся к губам Кугара:

– Ты в этом уверен?

Перед тем, как медленно потянуться вперед, Кугар коротко кивнул. Если бы Дженсен захотел, то мог бы легко отстраниться, у него оставалось достаточно времени для маневра. Вместо этого он сократил оставшееся между ними расстояние и наконец поцеловал, сперва осторожно, как во сне, будто не был до конца уверен в реальности происходящего. Но по мере того, как Кугар отвечал, придерживая его затылок ладонью, Дженсен расслаблялся. Начавшийся с невесомых касаний поцелуй быстро стал требовательным, и когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга, оба тяжело дышали. Бледные щеки Дженсена порозовели, глаза блестели, а его лицо озарилось широкой улыбкой:

– Знаешь, Кугар, не вижу проблем. Абсолютно никаких.

– Начальство с тобой не согласится.

– Начальства это, – Дженсен выразительно указал взглядом на их все еще связанные руки, – не касается. Если мы оба решим, что нас все устраивает.

– Как это вижу я, мы уже все решили.

Кугар облизнул губы и с удовольствием отметил, как Дженсен неосознанно проследил за его жестом. Мысль о трибунале мелькнула на задворках сознания и тут же растаяла. Вряд ли они были первыми, кто нарушал устав таким образом, или станут последними, кто его нарушит.

– Не начинай то, что не сможешь закончить, да? Мне подходит. Всегда знал, что эти твои принципы напрямую связаны с сексом. Кстати, не думай, что я принципиально против, я всегда готов пробовать что-то новое хотя бы один раз, а потом еще один, чтобы определиться наверняка, но, серьезно, связывание?

Если пару минут назад Кугар еще сомневался в том, насколько Дженсен пришел в себя, то сейчас последние сомнения отпали.

– Дженсен.

– А? Что? Я же серьезно.

– Ты мог сбежать ночью, споткнуться, сломать шею.

– Ладно, принимается, но моя версия нравилась мне куда больше. Кинки это хотя бы весело в отличие от возможности сбежать в джунгли и заблудиться в темноте. Кстати, а где мои очки?

Кугар молча достал требуемое и так же молча развязал веревку, искренне надеясь, что ничего подобного им больше никогда не потребуется. Надев очки, Дженсен огляделся по сторонам, заметил свои «часы» на руке Кугара и поинтересовался:

– Где остальные? Судя по тому, что я помню, Рока тоже зацепило. 

Перед тем как ввести его в курс дела, Кугар протянул ему бутылку воды и пару вчерашних «апельсинов». Не самый питательный завтрак, но лучше, чем ничего. По мере рассказа Дженсен все больше хмурился, не забывая очищать фрукты от кожуры, после чего, не слушая возражений, вложил один в руки Кугара: 

– Ешь. Ты сам сказал, что сегодня нам надо пройти пятнадцать миль. 

– По дороге найдем еще.

– Или нет. Заканчивай изображать из себя непобедимого. Чем раньше выйдем, тем раньше остановимся на ночлег, – он привычно пихнул Кугара плечом и отправил в рот дольку фрукта: – Не бургер, конечно, но тоже ничего.

Казалось, что мир просто обязан был перевернуться с ног на голову, но ничего не поменялось. Дженсен по-прежнему оставался надоедливым треплом, у которого время от времени случались свои светлые моменты. Однако говорить ему об этом совершенно не стоило. Поэтому Кугар молча съел свой «апельсин» и поднялся на ноги, а Дженсен все продолжал рассуждать:

– Я бы сейчас не отказался даже от бургера, пусть он будет хоть с мясом крокодила. Да я бы съел даже жареную во фритюре саранчу. Ну ту, от которой Рока еще стошнило два месяца назад, помнишь? Как думаешь, они его поймали?

Несмотря на стремительную смену темы, пояснений, о чем идет речь, не требовалось. Они оба думали об одном и том же. 

– Надеюсь.

Сегодня Дженсен уже мог идти самостоятельно и забрал свое оружие, однако отравление все еще давало о себе знать. Он двигался медленнее, быстро выбивался из сил, и Кугар хотел бы дать ему отдохнуть больше пятнадцати минут за один раз, но время поджимало, а расстояние до точки эвакуации сокращалось слишком медленно. 

Ближе к вечеру им повезло обнаружить ручей с пресной водой, чтобы напиться и наполнить бутылку. Чуть позже везение продолжилось, когда Кугар подстрелил парочку мелких, отдаленно напоминающих тушканчиков зверьков. 

– Сильно надеюсь, что они не ядовиты.

– Это грызуны, они не бывают ядовитыми.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Может, это доселе неизвестное науке животное. Первый в мире ядовитый грызун.

– Ты еще скажи, что это чупакабра. 

Смерив оценивающим взглядом добычу и ухмыляющегося Кугара, Дженсен махнул на него рукой и занялся сбором хвороста для костра. В его бурчании слышалось что-то подозрительно напоминающее «Вот ты мне не веришь, а она существует». Вскоре кучку сухих веток уже охватили языки пламени, а Кугар по локоть в каплях крови все еще потрошил тушки. Частично поэтому он и предпочитал снайперскую винтовку – чисто, далеко, бесконтактно. Следивший за его действиями Дженсен будто почувствовал ход его мыслей и поинтересовался:

– Никогда не делал этого раньше?

Глядя на собственные покрытые алым руки, Кугар отрицательно покачал головой и неожиданно для самого себя добавил:

– У бабушки были куры. Однажды она пыталась научить меня снимать перья с тушки.

– И как, маленький Карлос Альварес выучился всем премудростям?

Дженсен с неподдельным интересом ожидал ответ, и Кугар хмыкнул:

– Маленький Карлос Альварес убежал в слезах, потому что ему было жалко птицу. – Кугар поднял взгляд: – А ты?

– Самое близкое к потрошению тушки, что было в моей жизни, – поход в лес со скаутами. Я тогда случайно сжег рюкзак в виде опоссума.

– Случайно?

Глаза Дженсена хитро блеснули в отсветах пламени:

– Эй, как ты можешь мне не верить?!

Вопреки сомнениям в собственных кулинарных талантах, запеченное на костре мясо вышло недурно. Даже вкусно, если верить Дженсену. Но Кугар лично видел, как этот человек не моргнув глазом ел сосиски, приправленные клубничным мороженым, поэтому на его мнение в этом вопросе не ориентировался. Как и в том, кто из них двоих дежурит ночью. Дженсен почему-то считал, что это хорошая идея – спать три часа после того, как сутки накануне провел в полузабытьи. Устраиваясь плечом к плечу с Кугаром на подстилке из листьев, он зевал и грозился, что проснется за пару часов до рассвета и сменит его. От догорающего костра тянуло теплом и дымом. Кугар молчал, не спеша ввязываться в бесполезный спор. Раньше рассвета Дженсен все равно не поднимется, слишком вымотался за день, как бы ни пытался скрыть усталость за шутками. Уже засыпая, он потянул Кугара за рукав и насмешливо пробормотал:

– Что, сегодня никаких веревок?

Несмотря на то, что Дженсен не мог видеть его лицо в темноте, Кугар закатил глаза.

– Спи.

Тот будто бы послушался, но вскоре вновь подал голос:

– Когда я представлял себе, как это будет в первый раз, воображение рисовало мне нечто иное. Мотель, может быть. 

– Мотель?

– Ну да. Где еще мы можем спать вместе?

– Мы не в первый раз спим бок о бок на заданиях.

– Между бок о бок и вместе большая разница, – пробормотал Дженсен и наконец вырубился по-настоящему. 

В темноте Кугар слышал его тихое размеренное дыхание и думал о том, что он, наверное, прав. А еще о том, с какой легкостью «вместе» сорвалось у Дженсена с языка. Наверное, с такой же, как сам Кугар это «вместе» принял.

Вопреки всему, через три с лишним часа Дженсен, как и обещал, проснулся. Его хриплый со сна голос послышался, как раз когда Кугар в очередной раз зевнул: 

– Моя очередь. Ты, конечно, можешь сколько угодно бодрствовать, чтобы завтра свалиться в первый попавшийся овраг, но знай, что я все равно не стану спать до утра. 

– Дженсен.

– Если увижу чупакабру, разбужу.

– Иди ты.

– Обязательно. Но сейчас мы оба немного не в той форме. Поэтому предлагаю приберечь твое предложение до той поры, пока мы не окажемся поближе к цивилизации и подальше от гребанных джунглей. Где-нибудь с горячим душем и чистой одеждой. 

За последние дни Кугар и правда слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Оставив мысль показать средний палец как нерациональную из-за темноты, он просто закрыл глаза. Ничего, Дженсен достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы придумать подходящий ответ самостоятельно. Уже перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Кугар услышал тихое:

– Учти, это будет свидание.

Не то чтобы он был против.

Утро наступило слишком быстро. Открыв глаза в серой предрассветной мгле, Кугар обнаружил, что во сне уронил голову Дженсену на плечо. Тот, едва заметив его пробуждение, с наслаждением потянулся.

– Пару часов назад по ту сторону поваленного дерева я видел длинный чешуйчатый хвост. Знаешь, чей?

Оценив, где находится бревно, на которое указывал Дженсен, Кугар заметил:

– Расстояние слишком велико.

– Я включал фонарик.

– У тебя нет фонарика.

– Будь по-твоему, чертов снайпер, но я уверен в том, что видел.

Несколько осторожней, чем того требовала ситуация, Кугар приложил тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Дженсена. Тот среагировал моментально – отпихнул руку и вскочил на ноги, тут же пошатнувшись:

– Иди ты.

Кугар поднялся следом, хмыкнув:

– Не в той форме. 

– Даю слово, что избавлю тебя от этой формы, – Дженсен окинул его с ног до головы взглядом, от которого по спине пробежали мурашки и даже многодневная усталость отступила. – При первой удобной возможности.

Бок о бок они двинулись вперед, стараясь не слишком отклоняться от заданного маршрута из-за поваленных деревьев, которые преграждали дорогу в самых неожиданных местах. Если все пойдет по плану, то уже следующим утром их заберет вертушка с базы в Перу. Однако эта миссия с самого начала шла черт-те как, чтобы Кугар позволил себе расслабиться раньше времени. Тем более, что ни Пуч, ни Клэй так и не вышли на связь.

– Что-то не в порядке с их передатчиками, – твердо сказал Дженсен, когда очередная попытка не увенчалась успехом, и, поймав мрачный взгляд Кугара, добавил: – Как приятно, что в моем мире есть столь незыблемые вещи как твердая земля под ногами, небо над головой и твой неиссякаемый оптимизм.

– Смотри под ноги, Джей, – посоветовал Кугар.

Как бы ни хотелось верить, что Клэй и Пуч вместе с Роком встретят их завтра утром, шансы были невелики. Дженсен понимал это не хуже него. По сравнению с прошедшим днем, он больше не начинал задыхаться через каждые пару миль и заинтересованно оглядывался по сторонам, хотя все еще выглядел изможденным и бледным. По интенсивности его комментариев Кугар безошибочно определял, когда сделать привал. Когда Дженсен слишком долго шел молча, это значило лишь одно – он начинает выбиваться из сил, но упрямо не хочет этого показывать. 

В очередной раз они сделали передышку около полудня, обнаружив заросли бананов с желтеющими среди ярко-зеленой листвы гроздьями плодов. 

– Полагаю, карма все-таки существует, – задумчиво протянул Дженсен и пояснил: – В детстве я хотел узнать, откуда в магазинах берутся бананы, и донимал сестру вопросами. 

Он первым устремился к их внезапной находке и вскоре скрылся среди пышной листвы, а Кугар, посмеиваясь, двинулся следом. Где-то за спиной, слева, хрустнула ветка. Другого предупреждения Кугару не требовалось. Он обернулся и выстрелил, пока наемник в камуфляжной куртке только вскидывал автомат. Падая, тот все-таки успел нажать на гашетку. Пули со свистом прошлись по кустам, заставив Кугара инстинктивно броситься на землю. С бешено колотящимся сердцем он вскинулся, оглянулся по сторонам в поисках Дженсена и от нахлынувшего облегчения едва не повалился лицом в прелую листву. Тот стоял среди зарослей с табельным пистолетом в правой руке. В левой он держал наполовину очищенный банан, которым, сделав вид, что целится, указал на другую сторону поляны, где среди травы неподвижно лежал еще один наемник: 

– Очень опасный банан, – прочел Кугар по губам Дженсена и рывком поднялся на ноги.

При ближайшем рассмотрении форма обоих убитых указывала, скорее, на военнослужащих, чем на боевиков одного из картелей. Под слоем грязи и кровавых потеков Кугар разглядел опознавательные знаки боливийской армии. Пока он склонился над одним из тел, Дженсен обеспечивал прикрытие, жевал банан и рассуждал вслух:

– Похоже, они с базы. Одни из тех, кто оказался чуть удачливее и первыми перестреляли своих, чтобы потом уйти в лес и скитаться где-то поблизости все эти дни. Думаешь, есть еще?

Кугар выпрямился и посмотрел на него:

– Где двое – там и десять.

Высоко над ними с громкими криками метались потревоженные выстрелами птицы, будто шума и без того было недостаточно, чтобы об их местоположении узнали все в радиусе нескольких миль. Дженсен пожал плечами:

– Привал, я так думаю, закончен.

Прятать оружие, как и Кугар, он не торопился. 

Дальше шли молча, тщательно оглядывая окрестности и прислушиваясь к доносящимся из джунглей звуков. Если где-то поблизости и бродили остатки охраны с базы, они не спешили попадаться на глаза. После многодневных скитаний из них вряд ли бы вышли серьезные противники, но испытывать удачу еще раз Кугар не собирался. Задерживаться на одном месте, чтобы сделать привал, было слишком опасно. Чудо, что столкновение с бывшими охранниками базы не случилось куда раньше, пока Дженсен пребывал в беспамятстве. Сейчас он хоть и кривился от усталости и молчал, в кои-то веки сберегая дыхание, но шагал в ногу с Кугаром, не отставая ни на шаг и не выпуская оружие из рук.

Подгоняемые адреналином, они преодолели оставшийся путь еще засветло. Труднопроходимое сплетение деревьев и лиан стало редеть и вскоре оборвалось, уступая место равнине, утопающей в высокой траве с редкими вкраплениями кустарников. Среди них то тут, то там высились каменные глыбы самых причудливых форм, похожие на гигантские детали конструктора. Вдалеке на фоне оранжево-золотого неба темнели горные хребты, отделяющие Боливию от Перу.

Остановившись рядом, Дженсен пихнул Кугара плечом в плечо и улыбнулся. Тот лишь нахмурился, разглядывая из-под полей шляпы колышущееся на ветру зеленое море. Да, они добрались до места назначения, но это еще не означало, что все закончилось.  
Вместо того, чтобы заночевать в джунглях, они устроились в поле под прикрытием крупного камня. Общим советом было решено не разводить огонь, чтобы не привлекать незваных гостей, которые могли оказаться поблизости. Перед тем, как разделить на двоих остатки бананов и последние несколько глотков воды, они попытались еще раз связаться с Клэем и Пучем. Безрезультатно. Передатчик молчал, как и все дни до этого. Если они не появятся к утру... Кугар не хотел признаваться себе в этом и еще меньше хотел озвучивать подобные мысли, но сильно сомневался, что когда командованию станет известно о случившемся, спасательная операция вообще будет назначена. Не при их работе. Они все знали, на что подписываются и чем рискуют. 

Несмотря на нагретую за день каменную глыбу за спиной, поднявшийся холодный ветер неожиданно пробирал до костей, и Кугар невольно поежился. Почувствовавший его движение Дженсен придвинулся вплотную, потом, после минутного раздумья, осторожно закинул ему руку на плечо, крепче прижимая к теплому боку. В ноздри ударил запах пыли, пота и бананов. Кугар не двигался, и рука Дженсена у него на плече постепенно расслабилась.

– Как думаешь… 

Обычно с этого начиналось девяносто процентов бессмысленных вопросов, призванных отвлечь внимание. Сейчас Дженсен непривычно медлил. 

– Как считаешь, мы…

Пока Кугар снова ждал продолжения, Дженсен сорвал травинку, повертел ее в пальцах, потом машинально сунул стебелек в рот, пожевал и, закашлявшись, тут же выплюнул.

– Горькая, зараза! 

Откинув голову на теплый камень, Кугар тихо рассмеялся.

– Черт, еще и порезался.

На то, чтобы обхватить голову Дженсена ладонями, удерживая на месте, ушло не больше пары секунд. Тот даже не пытался высвободиться или возмутиться такому обращению. Замер и ждал, пока Кугар разглядывал его. В мертвенном свете луны лицо Дженсена виделось бледной ритуальной маской с темной дорожкой на небритом подбородке. Кугар осторожно дотронулся до него большим пальцем и повел вверх, прикасаясь к губе и пытаясь на ощупь определить степень повреждения. Дженсен улыбнулся.

– Идиот, – выдохнул Кугар, осененный внезапной догадкой – порез не был случайностью.

Словно в подтверждение, улыбка Дженсена стала шире, кровь из рассеченной губы потекла чуть быстрее. Точно – идиот. Все еще удерживая его лицо в ладонях, Кугар потянулся вперед, чтобы поцеловать. Кровь обдала губы солоноватым привкусом и теплом, а Дженсен обхватил его за спину, запустив одну руку в волосы на затылке, чтобы прижать к себе теснее. Шляпа свалилась с головы, но сейчас Кугару не было до нее никакого дела. Его внимание, прикосновения, даже дыхание – принадлежали Дженсену, сейчас и до того момента, пока удача или Санта Муэрте не подведет одного из них или обоих сразу. Кугар надеялся, что это случится еще нескоро, потому что Дженсен улыбался в поцелуй, периодически сглатывал свою собственную кровь и отвечал с тем же жаром, с тем же обещанием. Словно ритуал скреплял. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, во рту стоял густой металлический привкус. Кугар машинально облизнул губы. В ушах гулко, в такт сердцу в грудной клетке, крепко прижатой к его собственной, стучала кровь и шумел ветер. Несколько долгих мгновений Дженсен все так же удерживал его за плечо одной рукой, а пальцами другой мягко перебирал волосы на затылке. Потом отстранился и закашлялся, сплевывая сукровицу в траву.

– Мда, вампир из меня никудышный.

– Сам начал.

– А знаешь, кто еще пьет кровь из своих жертв?

– Помянешь чупакабру – стукну.

– И в мыслях не было.

– Лжешь.

– Лгу, – охотно признался Дженсен и теперь уже сам прижался к губам Кугара, на которых кровь начинала схватываться тонкой корочкой.

* * *

Кугар проснулся рывком оттого, что левому боку стало холодно. Сменивший его несколько часов назад Дженсен обнаружился буквально в паре шагов. Он сидел в высокой траве, приложив руку к глазам козырьком, чтобы защитить их от слепящего солнца, медленно поднимающегося за лесом. Не оборачиваясь на Кугара и не прерывая своего занятия, он пояснил:

– Я сперва хотел встать, но потом подумал, что тогда...

– Твой лоб станет отличной мишенью.

– Да, я так и думал, что ты это скажешь. Поэтому веду наблюдение сидя.

Обернувшись, Дженсен сверкнул улыбкой, которая тут же погасла, стоило Кугару спросить:

– Передатчик?

– Молчит, – Дженсен вдруг снова приложил руку ко лбу, только теперь смотрел в противоположном направлении: – Кугар, глянь.

В стороне гор на фоне неба виднелась маленькая темная точка, которая быстро увеличивалась в размерах. Кугару показалось, что он уже может различить далекий гул вертолетных винтов. Когда он обернулся к Дженсену, тот хмурился, продолжая рассматривать вертолет.

За его спиной от кромки леса шли двое, третий хромал между ними, тяжело припадая на одну ногу и опираясь на их плечи. Облегчение, скользнувшее по лицу Кугара, Дженсен заметил мгновенно. Одним плавным движением он поднялся во весь рост и помахал приближающимся Клэю, Пучу и Року, левую ногу которого украшала самодельная шина из веток и полос его же собственной штанины. Все трое выглядели так, будто сперва долго дрались, валялись в земле, а потом продирались сквозь заросли. 

– Так и знал, что миссия, начавшаяся с дохлых козлов, ничем хорошим закончиться не могла, – жизнерадостно присвистнул Дженсен, снова повернулся к Кугару и, облизнув вновь начавшую кровить губу, добавил уже гораздо тише: – Зато она стала началом кое-чего очень хорошего.


End file.
